The Seven Deadly Sins
by SixThings
Summary: Two heavenly angels, tasked with getting humans to look inside, take stock, and reform themselves come to Meryton as their next assignment. They cause a little mischief while they hunt for 7 candidates of Sin or Grace. A retelling of the original story from angel eyes. A novella in 9 chapters. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

The Seven Vices

Lust

Gluttony

Greed

Sloth

Wrath

Envy

Pride

The Seven Virtues

Chastity

Temperance

Charity

Diligence

Patience

Gratitude

Humility

Cast of Characters:

Soqedziel= Angel of temptation, a deceiver (So-keydz-E-el)

Peliel= Angel of virtue, a virtuous worrier (Pel-E-el)

* * *

A/N: the angels can change their form and sex. Hopefully, I have described them well enough that you are able to keep up with who they are.

* * *

The angels, Soqedziel and Peliel, sat on a mail coach bound from Gravesend for Romford still dressed as demobbed soldiers. Their fellow carriage passengers slept as the coach crept on; the time was near midnight.

Soqedziel sighed, "well, you won that one four to three."

"Yes," replied Peliel with a satisfied breath, "but where are we to go now? That assignment was remarkably short."

"The town of Meryton," noted Soqedziel.

"What guise shall we take this time?" asked Peliel, who thumped at his leg, and the stains on the white uniform trousers.

"How about two sisters? Two young, _virginal_ sisters," proposed Soqedziel. "We'll need a mother to look after us, of course. But there's something about playing a virgin that I love." The suggestion on the face of a man who had three or four days' growth of whiskers was so odd that is was a good thing that their fellow passengers were sleeping.

"What do we know about being a virgin or about sex? We're celestial messengers. We know nothing about sex; we, _neither_ of us, are allowed to experience the physical pleasures that humans do," argued the angel Peliel. He sounded affronted at the idea.

"But it's fun to pretend that we are knowledgeable about the subject, or in this case, to _not_ be knowledgeable, and ooze _Lust_, _Envy_, or even a little _Gluttony_ when we play virgins," contended Soqedziel.

"I think you enjoy this job too much." Peliel's voice took on a worried tone.

"It isn't a job," cried his companion. "It is our _raison d'etre_!"

"Our _reason for being_? For sure, we are _beings_, but _celestial_ beings, not _human_. I'm not sure we can use such a phrase to describe ourselves," asserted the other angel.

"I think we can use what we need, or do anything we want, so long as we get these mortals to look at themselves," insisted Soqedziel.

"Sometimes, I think we only make their situations worse," worried Peliel. He was given to more profound thoughts, or at least to getting humans to look deeper into themselves in an attempt to appeal to their virtuous side.

"T_hat_'s what makes it fun," was the retort that came across the dark carriage.

"Are we _allowed_ to have fun?" Peliel's voice sounded like a growl. "Are celestial beings allowed to experience _fun_ if we can't experience _pleasure_?"

"We may not be able to experience physical pleasure, but _Joy_ is at the top of our all-time list, _please_!"

"I guess you're right. But, I _worry_," was Peliel's reply.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun," asserted his companion.

"Again, can we experience _fun_? _Joy_ is different than…fun." Peliel sounded worried and skeptical.

"Yes, we can have fun," pacified Soqedziel. "Maybe we've been down here for so long that we're becoming more human-like."

"That would be against all our teachings; why we've been sent down here!" declared Peliel, affronted.

"Why _have_ we been sent here?" Soqedziel almost sounded naïve.

"To steer mankind away from the seven deadly _Sins_ and towards the seven heavenly _Virtues_," stated Peliel all in a rush.

"You rattled that off too quickly. I can tell you are still following the company line," huffed Soqedziel.

"_The company line_? This is God's word and message we're talking about. I didn't think we were permitted to deviate from our task!" Peliel was even more affronted. "What would the archangels say?" he whispered.

"No, no," placated the other angel, "but it doesn't mean we can't have _fun_ while we do our job. Besides, we have our running bet."

"Yes, that's true," smiled Peliel. It was a small, crooked smile. Perhaps this angel (who was an angel of virtue) had also been on earth and among humans too long as he seemed to have brightened—literally—as he was glowing slightly at the mention of their bet. Soqedziel had fewer qualms about rules and rule-breaking. It was the nature of being a tempter angel.

"So…two virgins?" prompted Soqedziel. Perhaps, it could be argued, the angel of deception.

"Enough with the virgins, but I like the idea of being sisters. I didn't like being soldiers in that last town. I don't think that I am formed to be a military man."

"We aren't formed!" guffawed Soqedziel loud enough that the man next to him stirred as if waking. He held a hand to his lips before continuing in a softer voice. "It means we can change our form into what we need to be, for whatever the circumstance. So, _two_ _sisters_? I'll be the younger one if you wish, and you can be in charge this time, all right?" The angel raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" asked the other, still skeptical.

"Yes, I will be sappy and vapid and just generally flirtatious." That hand moved to the side of his head; the fingers splayed out. The eyelashes were batted. Again, such gestures on the face of a rather dirty soldier were just _wrong_.

"You sound like you _want_ to lose your virginity." Peliel pointed an accusatory finger.

"No, no." The hand came down in front of his chest then. "Let's stop at an inn before we reach Meryton. We need a cover story. So…Harriet, how about the name, _Harriet_? I don't know that I've ever been an Harriet before."

"Hmm, I need a name too. _Mary_?" proposed Peliel.

"You always use Mary!" Soqedziel accused. The man next to him stirred again, then settled.

"It's my back-up name!" protested Peliel.

"But you can't seem to deviate from being extremely virtuous even when we are called to tempt—or rather test—a human being's strengths, and see if they've mended their ways and are taking the virtuous path," explained the other angel.

"But the Mother of our Lord!" protested Peliel.

"Another name please!" growled Soqedziel.

"Faith?" suggested Peliel.

"Try again," huffed Soqedziel, who tapped his hands on his knees.

"Something _faith-ful_ then: Penelope?" asked Peliel.

"I can accept that one. Penelope and Harriet. We need a cover story; our mother is moving to this Meryton with us in tow. She's recently widowed, or long-term widowed?" mused the other angel.

"Long-widowed, more pathetic, more sympathetic," argued Peliel.

"I'd think recently widowed would be more sympathetic," murmured Soqedziel. "I'm sure we will find another unsuspecting widow who doesn't realize she is surreptitiously doing God's work and doesn't even realize we aren't her daughters."

"Are we being deceitful, using people like this?" It was a frequent complaint from Peliel.

"But they are always better off than before; we _ensure_ that they are. Besides, they get a fast pass to Heaven once they are ready," Soqedziel pointed out.

"I know, but it still seems deceitful." Peliel pursed his lips.

"Don't _worry_ so much and let's set our sights on Meryton." That hand reached out.

"Meryton, right!" Agreed Peliel and shook Soqedziel's hand in agreement.

In Romford, they found a Mrs. Harrington, recently widowed, who was seeking cheaper accommodations. It was only the matter of a little persuasion by Soqedziel and Peliel to convince the widow that they were her daughters: Harriet and Penelope. By then, they had changed forms from the demobbed soldiers of before to young, pretty girls.

They were able to persuade Mrs. Harrington that they were on their way to Meryton because of some slight acquaintance who had invited all three of them to consider residing there. Mrs. Harrington would be welcomed with open arms to settle among friends in her recent widowhood. It would be a place too where her daughters would have ready-made friends. It was not difficult to obtain inexpensive lodgings in the village. They settled in their rooms, and the two angels began to scan the assortment of creatures before them. Sorting them, as they always did, into the Sinners and the Virtuous.

There was one young woman of average stature, thin, quiet, and plain, who appeared as though she never got enough to eat. She looked as if she came from a house full of so many people that there were too many children, and the angels discovered this to be true. She was quite sociable, this Miss Charlotte Lucas, and very welcoming which Penelope and Harriet discovered was symbolic of the entire Lucas clan, who seemed to welcome anyone new into their arms. It was as though congeniality was at the core of the Lucas Family's makeup.

It was this Miss Charlotte Lucas who was the first person that the angels identified as embodying either a Vice or a Virtue as Miss Lucas had an infinite amount of _Patience_ given she was the oldest child of a large household. The two angels found it interesting that the first to be identified as a candidate had a strong Virtue and not a Vice. Usually, Vices hung in the air like breath on a cold day, or lay around a person's neck, like jewelry.

"I wonder if we might tempt her to _Wrath_?" Harriet-Soqedziel remarked one evening when they were sitting in the Lucas' drawing room, having been invited for an evening of entertainment. Soqedziel was better at testing humans than Penelope-Peliel. Peliel often felt sorry for people and struggled with testing or challenging the Virtuous lest they fall even farther from grace. And sometimes, testing a sinner only led them into a new sin. She was an angel of Virtue, after all. (Though there _were_ times when a swift kick in the pants was needed, metaphorically, to turn a human _away_ from sin.)

"I don't know," replied Penelope. "There are times when I can sense a human's proofing (what convictions lie beneath and what faults they have). People are often fluid with their emotions. For example, they can be _Pride_ful, but still, express _Humility_ on Sunday. However, I think Miss Lucas is _Patient_ all the seven days of the week."

"It's difficult to consider what we might do to induce her to _Wrath," _remarked Harriet-Soqedziel. "Let us wait and see how things play out." This angel was not one to give up on her task of _Temptation _as a means of making humans see their faults.

_Lust_ was easy to find—it was the easiest of the vices to identify at any place or time. Most people had a secret spot in their heart for it, both men and women. For the angels, it was often a matter of choosing the particular person who would be the most diverting to follow, and who would provide the most sport as they tested the person's fortitude.

"You don't suppose we will ever get in trouble, because we like to make bets on our results do you?" asked Penelope-Peliel.

"It's what we're charged to do!" argued Harriet-Soqedziel, brushing her off. "There is nothing that can be done to us. Not really...except assigning us to northern Scotland again. Besides, it's our job to induce as many towards good, virtuous behavior—towards the seven _Graces_. Yet, we also recognize the failings of human nature and that they so often fall short of such virtues. I don't see why we shouldn't make bets on it. _Humans_ love to bet all the time. I don't know why _we_ can't do the same."

"I worry," murmured Penelope, who looked at the people playing cards all around her.

"How many evenings do humans play at cards and _bet_ on them?" asserted Soqedziel, the tempter angel. "I think we ought to add to our wager. Let us find a _Lust_ful _lady_ in this town. I am tired of following _Lust_ful gentlemen. All too often we only follow them around from one conquest to another, but _Lust_ful ladies are a different matter. They are a little more guarded about giving in to those inclinations of the flesh. They may acknowledge their sexual appetites, but are more cautious about their expression."

"Agreed," said Penelope-Peliel. She was quiet for many moments. "You don't suppose we will ever find someone who represents _Chastity_ do you? In our centuries of years of looking, we never have." The two looked at each other with compressed smiles before they began to giggle. Their card partners frowned at these two foolish and ridiculous girls.

The Harrington sisters had not been a wholesome and welcome addition to Meryton society. Vapid and ignorant, their only virtue seemed to be their pretty faces, neither had any dowry to speak of. They were only hangers-on at any evening get-together; they were not the cream of Meryton society.

While the two angels kept their eyes open for a libidinous lady, they continued to compile their knowledge of the Meryton neighborhood and its inhabitants.

Some of the other sins were more difficult to identify, _Envy_ and _Sloth_ were two which took time to ferret out. _Sloth_ was challenging because a lazy person never _did anything,_ so the angels never came across such a creature. _Envy_ could be a subtle one. It took a lot of observation on their part. _Envy_ hid beneath layers and was often disguised beneath, or was displayed in conjunction with, one of the other sins. Someone whom you mistook as _Pride_ful sometimes seethed underneath with _Envy_. _Greedy_ people were often also Envious.

But in point of fact, _Sloth_ was easy for them to discover. They had not been in Meryton more than a fortnight and had been visited by a number of people, expanding their social circle (along with their fictitious mother, Mrs. Harrington, who was just as social as the good-natured Lucas family) when they were invited to a dinner party. There they met Mrs. Bennet and were compelled to listen to her complain to Lady Lucas about her husband who had not bothered to attend the party that evening.

"And he never does come!" Mrs. Bennet's voice was shrill and loud and carried over to Penelope and Harriet sitting with a new circle of friends.

There were a lot of Bennet daughters which the angels were still sorting out. With such an assortment, there seemed likely candidates for vices or virtues among them, particularly the beautiful Jane Bennet. Anyone who was fair of face often hid a vice or two underneath. But both angels turned their attention to the noise that this Mrs. Bennet was making.

"He _never_ comes! He can _never_ leave his book room. He is the _Laziest_ man, ever! Sometimes, it takes all of my effort to get him to even come to dinner. He will be so lost in a book that he will demand a tray sent into him. He can't even bother to be the head of his family. How _much_ I have suffered over the years!" bellowed Mrs. Bennet, wringing her hands in exasperation.

There was a long soliloquy from her then about how much the _Laziness_, the indolence, the lack of foresight, and inactivity of her husband had made them destitute, for there was not enough money for proper dowries for the five daughters. Mrs. Bennet was sure she would be tossed into the hedgerows the day her husband died. The property was entailed, none of her daughters were married, and Mrs. Bennet wasn't sure why she had married the man in the first place. Had she known he was so _Lazy_, she would have looked elsewhere. _Mr_. Bennet was to be their candidate for _Sloth_!

Harriet-Soqedziel and Penelope-Peliel turned back to observe the Bennet sisters, and in particular, the eldest, Jane Bennet to see if they could ascertain _Envy_, _Greed_, or especially, _Pride_ there. But Miss Bennet was sweet, honest, complacent, and bland. Jane Bennet appeared to be only what she presented. They could find no hidden vices even though they spent the rest of the evening surveying her.

Over the next few days, they examined the other four daughters. The next oldest daughter was far more interesting. She was impertinent, spoke her mind, and was a great deal more complex. She definitely could be hiding vices, but the angels reserved judgment. This daughter, Elizabeth Bennet, definitely appeared to be a creature that they needed more experience of, one day's observation would not be enough.

There was a preachy sister. And another who was insecure and had no definition of herself unless she was in the company of her sisters. She did not know what to do unless she was told what to do or was assured that she was valued because someone said so.

But the youngest (who was not even sixteen) was a remarkable bundle of _Lust_—one they had not seen in someone so young for many a decade. She was bold, brash, flirtatious, and did not seem to understand society's rules on how to behave. Whenever she was in the vicinity of any young man, she put on a display of her wares as if a flower that opened under the influence of the sun. The angels marked Lydia Bennet for further study. Such a creature was a _Lust_ful candidate and one of the most interesting that they had come across for years.

* * *

There was a militia in town. It was always amusing to observe any young women who lived near an encampment and the Meryton misses' reactions to the officers and enlisted men who were nearby was the same as it was anywhere else. The soldiers provided strong, but overly easy marks for the angels. While militiamen or soldiers were interesting to observe, Soqedziel and Peliel often did not pay attention to them as candidates for vice. Soldiers were _never_ candidates for virtue.

There was to be an assembly ball, and the angels (in their guises as Harriet and Penelope) looked forward to attending. Vices were often on display at balls (sometimes virtues were too), though they were hidden behind fans, under the guise of things like dance and conversation, or even behind manners. Humans _displayed_ their vices for others to see and consume, perhaps to mimic, and definitely to respond to.

The angels had come to a certain familiarity with most of the residents after many months in Meryton. They felt the same excitement that their neighbors did, therefore, when news spread around town about new residents. Someone had let Netherfield Hall: a young man of large fortune from the north of England was to live among them. This young gentleman had all of the _mothers_ in town in a dither, even if it did not excite the young women nearly as much. That company of militia officers was far more exciting as they were present.

Young ladies' hearts beat _blood_ through their veins when they looked at young men with longing. It was a physical longing. The young woman would have to wait to _see_ this new tenant of Netherfield Hall. _Lust_ generally took precedence over _Greed_ as far as young females were concerned. But the mothers with marriageable daughters in Meryton had _Greed_ in their eyes, pure and simple. Mr. Bingley was the name of the new tenant of Netherfield, and he was worth four or five thousand a year. The matrons were sure he would be a catch for one of their daughters.

By hook or by crook, the mothers sent their servants out to discover as much information as could be gathered from Mr. Bingley's servants in the days following his move to Netherfield Hall. They sent their husbands to call on him, and welcome him to the neighborhood, all smiles when they did—and in some cases with sincerity. Particularly in the case of Sir William Lucas, who had many children, including _Patient_ Charlotte (who at twenty-seven was not likely to ever be married).

There was concern among all those Mammas when they heard that Mr. Bingley had five sisters. They worried that he would bring all of them to the assembly ball—so many ladies! It was mortifying to think of such a crowd. Such a surfeit of women, there never were enough men to partner with the ladies the first place, but extras! That was unwarranted and unwanted. But it was a general relief amongst the neighbors when only a party of five appeared from Netherfield: Mr. Bingley, his two sisters, and two other gentlemen.

Mr. Bingley proved handsome and charming, and he moved about the room with friendly smiles as Harriet and Penelope studied him.

"Well," commented Harriet-Soqedziel. "He seems kind enough. Tolerably handsome, but rather _blank_. He's personable, but not very interesting overall."

"He lacks any passion for fitting one of our Vices, nor does he have a steadfastness of character to have one of our Virtues," declared Penelope-Peliel, twisting her smile sideways in disappointment. Being the angel of Virtue, she always hoped to find exemplary candidates.

"However, his sisters seem to have inspired _Envy_ in every woman in the room," pointed out Harriet, which was true. Mr. Bingley's two sisters were wealthy women. Their clothes were elegant; the lace was expensive. There was not a single woman in the room who did not look at them and their style and level of dress without _Envy_. "That was just what we needed," continued Harriet. "We needed those beacons to better hone in on our candidate for _Envy_."

Before coming to Earth, centuries ago—millennium ago, Harriet-Soqedziel's job in Heaven had been as an angel who weighed the merits of a person's soul. She was used to considering the nuances of sin.

"But they all do!" cried Penelope voicing the problem.

"An issue," agreed Harriet.

"It is," sighed Penelope who tapped her finger against her lip. She turned to look at a group of young women nearby. The Bennet sisters had been in a conference about the two Bingley sisters: Mrs. Hurst and Miss Caroline Bingley. One of the gentlemen in the party was her husband, Mr. Hurst; there was also a Mr. Darcy, a friend to Mr. Bingley.

But four Bennet sisters stood together. There was the usual lack of sufficient seating at the assembly, and the four young women were all commenting about the elegance of the ladies' dresses while they watched their eldest sister, Jane, dance with Mr. Bingley.

"The trouble is, they all sigh in equal measure over the cut of a sleeve or about the of lace at a neckline," announced Harriet-Soqedziel. But there was something about Elizabeth Bennet that caught the angel's eye. She looked again at that quartet of women who were glancing without any deceit at the two new female visitors. Soqedziel shared her thoughts with Peliel, and they honed in to watch the one sister, Elizabeth, a little more closely.

Elizabeth Bennet was just as much an observer of human nature as the two angels. She seemed to hide her _Envy_ of those elegant women as if it didn't matter too much to her that they had more substantial dowries and could spend their money on such beautiful clothes. But Soqedziel thought that underneath, it _was_ concerning, and Elizabeth _did_ Envy them their lot in life. She would not, however, admit to such prejudice if it were ever brought before her. Sometimes _Envy_ is hidden below other expressions of emotion. A person with opinions and strong preferences about others and their behaviors is actually _Envious_ underneath. Friends might encourage such a person by telling her she is clever and observant, when in fact her prejudiced views hide her _Envy_ of others.

Even though Mr. Bingley had only brought _two_ of his sisters, there still was not a sufficient number of gentlemen to keep all the ladies happy who wished to dance. The angels noticed, later in the evening, that Miss Elizabeth was obliged to sit out for a set of dances—and then they found _Pride_.

Harriet-Soqedziel and Penelope-Peliel were standing together, having given up their seats to a couple tired from the dance. The two angels had also passed over having their hands solicited for the later dances—the better to observe—when they witnessed a scene between Mr. Bingley's friend and Elizabeth Bennet. It wasn't exactly a scene _between_ that gentleman and that lady, but it involved him saying condescending things about her. That, you might say, is not precisely an example of _Pride_. The way he spoke _was_, for he was talking to his friend.

Mr. Darcy had been standing by himself. He had only danced with Mr. Bingley's two sisters and refused to dance with any other lady because he refused to be introduced to any of the multitudes of young women in the room. Mr. Bingley came off of the dance floor to solicit him to reconsider. Bingley expounded on the topic of the dance, the young women, and how attractive the prospect of dancing was! How could Mr. Darcy possibly refuse such a delight? Mr. Darcy, glowing with _Pride_, and self-satisfied that he knew his place (and it was not to be introduced to _anyone_ at such a place as a country dance), refused to join the entertainment or consider dancing! _Darcy_ was above everyone there.

"How can you say such a thing?" Mr. Bingley said to him. He argued that surely there must be a pretty girl to tempt him?

That is when the thunderbolt struck, for Mr. Bingley had pointed out Elizabeth Bennet (who was sitting nearby) as a potential dance partner. Mr. Darcy and his _Pride_ had replied, "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me; I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men."

Soqedziel and Peliel actually clapped their hands. Very gently. Not as if clapping for a performance, but simply in acknowledgment at having found another one of their candidates.


	2. Chapter 2

In the successive fortnight, there was a great deal of observation to firm up their candidates. Miss Lucas was still their choice for _Patience_ with her practical advice or help always being offered at the appropriate moment.

The angels established that no underlying sin or virtue plagued either Jane Bennet or Mr. Bingley though, like everyone else in the neighborhood, the heavenly pair watched a romance blossom between the two. It was both odd and incredible that two people were so bland. Perhaps Soqedziel and Peliel ought to delve deeper, but other humans stood out with stronger motivations.

One who stood out firmly was the _Lust_ful Lydia. Whenever they encountered her (for she took a particular interest in Harriet), Lydia Bennet always had an earful for the angels. All she could talk about was this young man or that one. Once she felt she had established a rapport with her new friend, then she talked about what men looked like when they were naked, her speculations on just what marital relations entailed, how much pleasure there was to be had, and how soon until she might marry. Harriet claimed ignorance on most counts, and listened and blushed appropriately at all of Lydia's speculations—some of which were widely egregious.

Mr. Bennet was finally spied one evening when the dinner was particularly excellent (Soqedziel overheard one gentleman say the port served by the host had been preeminent). The master of Longbourn continued to be their candidate for _Sloth_ with his rare appearances and comments from others about his indolent ways, though Mr. Bennet's love of gastronomic delights might also make him a candidate for _Gluttony_. The pair continued to search for contenders for _Gluttony_, _Greed_, or _Envy_ (or for a virtuous equivalent). Sometimes, it took a little longer to ferret out all of their targets.

They say _Pride_ goeth before a fall, which is all well and good, but in this case, _Pride_ falls to temptation. In this circumstance, temptation was a pair of dark, almost black eyes, in the very face Mr. Darcy had only found _tolerable_: Elizabeth Bennet's. The angels could not force him to fall in love with the subject he had previously scorned (free will and all), but that didn't mean they couldn't manipulate things and attempt to throw them together frequently whenever the Bennets and the Netherfield party were seeking an evening's entertainment under the same roof. That was what made the job _fun_.

The angels could manipulate situations like take the last seat at a card table and force Elizabeth or Darcy to move father into a room to sit, not with friends, but with each other. To bear sitting together and have to tolerate being nearer to each other more often than either would wish.

There was some tinkering with the tuning on the pianoforte the night that Sir William and Lady Lucas had a party, so the sounds which issued forth from the instrument were slightly sour whenever any young lady sat at the keyboard. Then, when Elizabeth placed her hands on the keys, it was such a contrast that Mr. Darcy couldn't help but notice. He walked across the room to stand next to it to watch her performance. _That_ was a welcome development, and both angels watched his rapt scrutiny of Elizabeth during the whole of her performance. When another young lady came to play afterward, they ensured that the piano was out of tune again.

Also during that evening, Penelope spoke to the Netherfield ladies about the tedium of sisterly conversations while Harriet convinced Colonel Forster to invite all three of the Netherfield gentlemen to dine with him and his offices which would set into motion an exciting turn of events for two of the Bennet sisters.

* * *

It was a rather quiet day, and since it had not rained for at least two (or was that three days), Harriet and Penelope convinced their mother to order a carriage to get them all to Longbourn. Taking Mrs. Harrington was essential as it would help keep the mistress of the house occupied while they spoke to Lydia. They were welcomed in with cries of joy and promises of cake.

"Have you heard?" with her cup in her hand, Lydia's eyes were shining; she had quite a tale to share. "Jane rode to Netherfield on horseback and was caught in the rain!"

"Is she ill?" asked Penelope-Peliel, instantly worried. After all, it had been her suggestion to Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley that they would be bored with each other's company and that the sisters should invite someone else to dine with them. Perhaps there was some complicity on the angel's part.

"Yes!" cried a delighted Lydia. "She's caught a cold and has been forced to _stay there_ with Mr. Bingley so close at hand." Lydia leaned over. "You know, _in the same house_," she said in a softer voice, though with underlying hints of romance and intrigue.

"Really?" whispered Harriet-Soqedziel. She wondered how the visit was going with Jane in such an interesting state. How would she appear to Mr. Bingley? Did he like helpless maidens? Would this make a vice appear?

"Lizzy was so worried that she went to see Jane. Mary tried to tag along, but only made it part of the way because they walked!" cried Lydia, her voice its usual volume again.

"That is my wild one, don't you know, Mrs. Harrington," declared Mrs. Bennet, who overheard Lydia's last statement.

"My two are sweet and obedient," replied Mrs. Harrington. Her daughters smiled and affected such an innocent look that you might have seen a slight glow, almost like a halo, above their heads.

"But now Elizabeth is to stay at Netherfield too," explained Mrs. Bennet.

"She is?" remarked Mrs. Harrington. The two angels turned to their hostess to ensure that they heard everything about this bit of news.

"Yes. It is mortifying to have a wild daughter. She has animal-like spirits and is forever outdoors. I have never been able to tame her, my Elizabeth, you understand?" explained Mrs. Bennet. Mrs. Harrington nodded in sympathy.

"This is the child who once turned down a trip to Mrs. Heard's dress-shop because she said it interrupted a planned outing!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet, who was warming to the topic.

"How shocking!" cried her guest.

"But Lizzy walked to Netherfield to see Jane; she _walked_." Mrs. Bennet did not often employ handkerchief's, but one appeared suddenly to dot at her eyes.

"Let it be said she is a devoted sister," soothed Mrs. Harrington.

"I worry about what is _occurring_, you understand," murmured Mrs. Bennet in a softer voice meant just for the married lady.

"Perhaps you need to make a call to assess…_the situation_. Call and check on Jane's health?" suggested Mrs. Harrington.

"That would soothe my nerves for sure, with two daughters in a house and unknown gentlemen so close at hand," agreed Mrs. Bennet.

Harriet-Soqedziel turned back to her friend. "Lydia, do you dance?"

"I love to dance," replied Lydia. "Any opportunity I get."

The angels hadn't remembered if their friend had been dancing at the assembly. "When is our next opportunity to dance?" asked Soqedziel, the angel of temptation. Really, she was almost wicked sometimes!

"Not for a while, I expect," lamented Lydia. "We had the harvest assembly, but there shan't be another assembly until the New Year. I don't see why Meryton doesn't have monthly assemblies like other villages." Her eyes blazed with such a passionate topic before her.

"Wouldn't a private ball be ever so grand?" hinted Penelope-Peliel, who caught on to Harriet's scheme.

"I think attending a private ball would be the most wonderful thing in the world!" declared Lydia, whose eyes then glazed over as she considered such delights.

But Soqedziel the deceiver continued her theme, "I wonder if Mr. Bingley might hold one? I've never been to Netherfield Hall. I have no idea of its size, but perhaps it would suit?" suggested the angel, who could not help the mischievous smile. By no means was it a _wicked_ smile.

"Oh! I shall ask him!" asserted Lydia. "Mamma, Mamma, are you truly to go see how Jane fares?"

Mrs. Bennet had been worried, but by no means had she made up her mind to actually _call_ at Netherfield. Somehow, it came over her all at once that she must _positively_ go see Jane to ensure her eldest daughter was not suffering. And, of course, she would take Lydia with her.

The angels were not surprised (though many in Meryton were) when news spread that Mr. Bingley was going to host a private ball at Netherfield. It became a main topic of conversation.

The two angels wondered again if they had misread the somewhat sweet and bland Jane? Perhaps she hid her _Lust_ far down (as most people did) and that this was some ploy? Peliel argued that she was a sweet and placid girl, but Soqedziel had doubts.

But they both wondered how Elizabeth Bennet was handling the presence of the man who had insulted her not a se'ennight before in such an arrogant fashion. Elizabeth's _Pride_ must bristle at his continual presence—and to be stuck with those two equally insulting women: Mr. Bingley's sisters.

Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley were so vain as to be almost caricatures of people. They thought very well of themselves and poorly of everyone else in Meryton. The two women must resent the two Bennet sisters being guests in their brother's house. Elizabeth could not enjoy her stay at Netherfield. The two angels waited to hear how the visit had unfolded.

* * *

There had been a certain enlisted man who had turned the angels' heads as a possible candidate for _Wrath; _he had even been flogged for insubordination. It was never good to dismiss other potential subjects if presented to them. But he was not nearly as impressive as the ever-_Patient_ Charlotte Lucas whose tolerant demeanor never wavered. Both angels supposed that with her being the oldest in the family, and having so many younger siblings, Charlotte had _Patience_ thrust upon her and any sense of _Wrath_ ripped from her.

The pair considered it might be an exciting prospect to attempt to provoke just a modicum of _Wrath_ in her. But how? She did not appear to be the jealous type, and Charlotte had few expectations in life. They decided to set her on a twisted path of obtaining a husband, though he would first careen towards another before seeking her out. Would she react or not with _Wrath_?

The gentleman in question (and whether he was a gentleman was a question) was a Mr. Collins. He was a sort of cousin to the Bennet family and had come to look over his inheritance, for he was to inherit the property and everything at Longbourn for none of the Bennet children were boys.

Mr. Collins was tall and fat and not very pleasant to look at. The two angels eyed him first only as a candidate for their schemes for Miss Lucas. But then, at a card party where a supper was served, they had the unfortunate experience of watching him eat. They turned to each other gleefully clapping hands and thought _Gluttony_. So many were cautious about the way they ate in front of others, but this man had no such compunction. He enjoyed eating to the point that he lost his focus on anyone around him. Mr. Collins consumed everything set before him, fish, fowl, flesh, and even garden delights, but especially wine. He made sure that no platter went back down to a kitchen without first being emptied.

Collins often spoke of his patroness, a lady who had given him a living in a small village, but who sometimes entertained him. The man waxed on about the articles of plate and the feasts set upon his patroness' table all laid out on her fine dining-ware should anyone care to listen. Most people did not, though Miss Lucas lent him an ear if they happened to be seated together.

Mr. Collins might also have qualified for _Lust_ as his eyes roved over the beautiful figure of Jane Bennet for a day or two, in that way of men, but now his eyes followed the darker but livelier form of Elizabeth. That Lizzy Bennet and Charlotte Lucas were good friends figured well into the angels' plans. Try as Miss Lucas might to deflect attention to her by speaking to Mr. Collins, _Lust_ spurred Collins to follow Elizabeth around whenever the two of them were in company. (Which in no way over-rode his desire for his next meal.) It might be argued that he had _Greed_, but it was only in a small amount, for his inheritance of Longbourn was an assured thing.

But Charlotte Lucas never seemed to show any acrimony about the attentions which Mr. Collins bestowed on Elizabeth when he might be wooing her. Perhaps her love for her friend, described affectionately as Eliza, would overcome any feelings of wrong?

However, the _Envy_ oozed from Mr. Darcy's frequent female companion was difficult not to miss. Miss Caroline Bingley was jealous and envious of any notice Mr. Darcy took of Elizabeth Bennet. He had once rejected Elizabeth, and it was an interesting twist when he began to pay more and more attention to the young lady he so disparaged. Darcy had shared his critical and denigrating views about Elizabeth Bennet with Miss Bingley. If he was changing his mind now, that sentiment did not sit well with Caroline.

Elizabeth did not notice the attentions of this distant cousin towards her. Nor did she notice Mr. Darcy's eyes following her whenever they were in company. Soqedziel and Peliel did—it was in their nature to notice any virtue or vice. It was difficult how to characterize Mr. Darcy's admiration for Elizabeth. Was it _Lust_, or was it a simpler admiration for a lady's form or her character? In the weeks that they had been examining _him_, and watching _her_, Darcy's admiration of Elizabeth had never progressed beyond observation. As if Elizabeth Bennet was an appealing picture or a Greek statue to be admired, placed in a house and praised when passed by, but then thought no more of.

Soqedziel and Peliel sometimes wondered who their final seven vice or virtue candidates would be. They had already been at this assignment for three months. Often, such a period was all it took to complete a job before they moved on. They wondered how long they might be in Meryton, and how it would all play out.

* * *

Mrs. Philips was an excellent hostess. She had an evening of cards planned for practically everyone in Meryton who wished to attend with promises of a hot supper afterward. The angels had heard through various friends about the new lieutenant, Mr. Wickham, and how much all the young women were swooning or languishing over him. He did not disappoint. _Heavens_, he did not disappoint.

All female eyes, those younger than thirty, turned to him when he entered the room. Harriet-Soqedziel and Penelope-Peliel thought it interesting that he chose Elizabeth Bennet to sit with when the guests all settled at card tables. The two angels stationed themselves at a table next to Wickham and Elizabeth to boldly overhear their conversation.

At times, it was difficult to hear what was being discussed as their friend Lydia was also at the other table and loudly exclaimed in her happiness or disappointment about the game's nuances. But this George Wickham was a wily fellow; one of the best tricksters they had ever seen. And after a millennium of living among human beings, they had seen plenty.

Wickham wove quite a convincing story to Elizabeth, but neither angel was certain as to its point. Perhaps he was under some misapprehension about Elizabeth (and the Bennets), and the amount of money Longbourn estate was worth? For despite being one of the first families, the daughters had small dowries. Perhaps he wished for an ally as his tale wound around, like a snake, enclosing Mr. Darcy with malice and deception.

Wickham revealed a rather shocking connection between him and Mr. _Pride_ Darcy. He claimed to have been treated rather cruelly by the great gentleman years before. But the exciting thing to the angels was that Elizabeth Bennet accepted Mr. Wickham's story as _Verity_. She did not question any part of it. She did not consider the impropriety of such communication to a stranger. Mr. Wickham was indelicate to put himself forward to Elizabeth in such a manner at a card party, but she did not question the disclosure.

How was it that she did not see that? What was it about Elizabeth Bennet that she could not see past some blind spot regarding Mr. Darcy? Did she hold such a poor opinion of the gentleman that she could not realize that Wickham was acting quite forward and inappropriate?

* * *

The idea of a ball at Netherfield had everyone in Meryton excited (even if they were not invited) as it created such a source of news to be continually discussed. All the young ladies were re-trimming dresses or ordering new ones in anticipation. But days of rain kept most everyone indoors. There would be no visiting or news, and no opportunity to share confidences before the ball.

On the night of the dance, there were almost too many people to note any one particular person when the angels arrived. They split up the better to observe and listen. Harriet-Soqedziel wasn't sure why she was so taken with Elizabeth Bennet. She was the deceiver angel. The angel who investigated or determined human failings and tallied all that was sinful and evil in people—and people were so obliging about it. They displayed their vices, though often, they were ruled by one readily apparent one.

People often were archetypes, and Soqedziel could sift through them quickly, adding their name under a single appropriate heading in her notebook. Occasionally, a person showcased a sin that was not one of the Big Seven, and she thought that acceptable too. Soqedziel and Peliel knew humans were not limited to just seven sins or seven graces. There were pages in her notebook at the end for the unusual varieties.

But Elizabeth Bennet _intrigued_. Not in the way that mortal women fascinated mortal men. Soqedziel was not formed in such a way to admire her in a sexual manner. But Elizabeth was an enigma. She was complex where others around her were caricatures. (Others were simple and straight-forward, it was apparent what particular defect of character marked them). _Elizabe_th was a woman of layers. Not perfect, yet still composed of many parts, though some of them hidden; she was a complicated lady. Soqedziel could not yet make her out.

On the night of the Netherfield ball, instead of working at testing Charlotte Lucas' _Patience_ or helping Peliel to consider ways to reform Lydia's _Lust_ or Mr. Collins' _Gluttony_—could that man ever pass up a dish without sampling its wares? (Or even considering if Mr. Bennet would ever show _Diligence_.) Soqedziel (as Harriet), followed Elizabeth around at a discreet distance.

Elizabeth was sparkling, full of light and life when she first entered, but that light faded as the person she sought was not to be found. The angel speculated that it was a gentleman she sought. Elizabeth spoke next to an officer who informed her that George Wickham had elected not to come as Mr. Wickham wished to avoid a 'certain person.'

_Interesting_, thought Soqedziel. Wickham was that questionable man from Mrs. Philips' party. Yet Elizabeth was wary of, even disliked, Mr. Darcy. _Mr. Pride_. It was thought-provoking that these two young persons had their fates twined together in some way the angel was not yet able to perceive.

Her sparkle left her entirely when Elizabeth suffered the indignity and squashed toes caused by dancing with her cousin, Mr. Collins. It returned briefly (and as it happened, was to be her last moment of contentment) when she danced with an officer. She then went to speak to her friend, and it was while she was talking to Miss Lucas that Mr. Darcy solicited her hand for a dance.

Harriet-Soqedziel could tell that Elizabeth was annoyed with his application and that she felt put upon to accept him. After he walked away, there was a discussion between Elizabeth and Charlotte Lucas which Soqedziel did not catch all the particulars, but the angel suspected was about Darcy. Miss Lucas thought more favorably of the gentleman than Elizabeth and encouraged her friend to be gracious. When Darcy came to collect her; Elizabeth was irate about having to dance with him.

Theirs was a lesson, of a sort, of _Pride_ on the dance floor. Mr. Darcy was _his usual Pride_ (of station and wealth) and projected it. But there was also something of _Pride_ about Elizabeth. She was proud of her opinions and loyalty and resented his attentions. Though the angel could not hear the words of their conversation, their feelings were easy enough to discover. They were either silent together, staring at each other as if to dare the other to speak their true desires or thoughts or daring the other with a look alone as if to spark rudeness that the other could condemn the speech. He became more and more reserved and haughty as the dance went on. She was irritated and querulous. Two less likely people had never danced at Netherfield before.

Soqedziel sought out Peliel. "Did you see?"

"See?" Peliel blinked at her fellow angel-in-disguise.

"Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy dancing?" prompted Soqedziel.

"No," answered Peliel. "I've been feeling sorry for the poor young women who haven't danced yet. Miss Lucas really is very _Patient_. She seems not to mind at all when the others are so anxious about their lot and their lack of partners. I swear they would take off their gloves and use them to lasso any eligible gentlemen if they could!"

"Hmm," grunted Soqedziel in an un-ladylike manner. "Have you done nothing but observe the wallflowers?"

"I did see if there was anything to be done for our _Sloth_! Alas, he walked straight through to the card rooms and asked for a glass of wine."

"Mr. Bennet is remarkably set in his ways. I think if he shows any change in behavior, I will grant you a win," remarked Soqedziel.

"I am less convinced that Collins is only motivated by _Gluttony_," remarked her partner, pulling out a fan to partially hide her face. "His eyes follow Elizabeth Bennet—and a few other women—with _That_ look. Besides, he talks of nothing but his patroness, and everyone's station in life. _Envy_?"

"Recall seeing him eat," Soqedziel reminded her fellow angel.

"Yes, you're correct. _Gluttony_. But did you know that his dear patroness is a relative of Mr. _Pride_?" remarked Peliel, perhaps with a little smugness.

"No!" cried Soqedziel, turning with a little gleam in her eye. She was the tempter angel after all. There was an element of mischief to what she did.

"Yes," whispered Peliel in an unladylike and probably un-angel-like response. "But I do not believe Collins has realized that there is such a connection."

"_Delicious_. Have they been introduced?" asked Soqedziel as it was all business now.

"Not that I am aware of," responded Peliel. She looked concerned. "I do hate the tempting. Why humans cannot be tempted to do _good_, instead of being drawn to display their less-than-heavenly qualities, I shall never know."

"Because they are _human_," answered Harriet-Soqedziel. "Let us go tempt Mr. Collins."

A large, wistful sigh came from behind Penelope-Peliel's fan. "Yes, let us tempt Mr. Collins."

The two angels approached Mr. Collins and planted themselves near the portly man. Speaking in tones that ensured they would be overheard, they gushed and giggled like schoolgirls about the illustrious Mr. Darcy's connections, how his mother was the daughter of an earl, though she was deceased. But he was fortuitous to have his uncle, the current earl, still living and one aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh to advise him. _Such connections. Such greatness_!

Their task had an immediate effect on their target, and Mr. Collins scuttled away to briefly speak to Elizabeth before he tackled Mr. Darcy. He had the gall to introduce himself to a social superior. Mr. _Pride_ bristled at Collins' nerve to approach him, and Darcy stared at him with unrestrained wonder but restrained words sitting on his lips. When he was finally allowed to speak, Darcy could only reply with an air of distant civility. Mr. Collins might be _Pride_ himself, so self-satisfied was he when he finally walked away (though not without launching into a second wordy speech).

Supper was a noisy affair with people talking loudly about what had occurred so far. There were currents of happiness as Mrs. Bennet expressed a blatant belief that Jane and Mr. Bingley would soon be married. Others were suffering the company that had come through their doors. Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley were less than pleased with the evening and many of the guests.

The second half of the ball was a mismatch of emotions; it was difficult for the angels to keep straight all of the feelings and situations of the people around them. What was most interesting to Soqedziel was to observe the foursome that was Elizabeth Bennet, Charlotte Lucas, Mr. Collins, and Mr. Darcy. Not that they all stood together as if seeking out each other's company.

The two women, Elizabeth and Charlotte, enjoyed the company of each other, but Collins inserted himself forcefully into their conversation after making a rather loud-mouthed speech about nothing in particular—except maybe his sense of self-importance. He dogged the women's footsteps, especially Elizabeth's, the entire second half of the evening, and prevented her opportunity to dance again.

Mr. Darcy did not join them or dog the ladies, but he was often observed standing within a short distance of the group, disengaged, yet never coming near enough to speak.

The angels conferred as to the success of the evening as their hack brought them home. There had certainly been plenty of chances at observation though, all-in-all, the temptations to their sinners or the discouragement of the virtuous had not happened to their satisfaction.

* * *

Two days later, the angels were in the sitting room in their lodgings, working on embroidery as befitted young ladies who needed to employ their time properly. It also afforded them a view of the High Street and all the comings and goings in Meryton. Mrs. Harrington had gone to call on a neighbor.

"Look!" cried Penelope-Peliel. "All of the Bennets have come to town. I'm sure they are to visit their aunt's house."

"We should go and greet them," suggested Harriet-Soqedziel, setting aside her embroidery.

"Mamma did not give us leave," worried Peliel.

"We could run down the stairs, throw open the door, and merely say hello," suggested Soqedziel. She could see Peliel's interest was piqued. They did just that and greeted the Bennet ladies from the threshold of their dwelling. All of the daughters were there but Elizabeth, who had been detained by Mr. Wickham. That pair was just out of earshot.

Jane confirmed that they were on their way to their Aunt Philips to pay a call. She had just inquired after Mrs. Harrington when Lydia spoke up.

"Mr. Collins made an offer to Lizzy, and she will not have him!"

"Hush, people will hear!" scolded Jane.

"Is it true?" gasped Harriet-Soqedziel, attempting to keep the delight in her voice under wraps. This was an excellent twist. And how did Miss Lucas feel? Soqedziel looked pointedly at her sister angel. They had discussed tempting Charlotte Lucas' _Patience_ into _Wrath_ by a wayward swain. This was working out exactly as they planned. A call at Lucas Lodge would be necessary to ascertain Charlotte's feelings about this turn of events.

"Yes!" answered Mary. "She turned him down despite Mr. Collins having excellent prospects. He is not clever you know, though he might improve himself if his wife encouraged him to read. But Lizzy said _no_, and Papa has agreed with her decision."

"He is not handsome nor an officer," added Catherine. Elizabeth and Mr. Wickham finished their small _tete-a-tete_ on the street and were approaching. It would not be seemly to continue gossiping about her.

"Should you like to come with us to our Aunt Philips?" asked Jane Bennet.

"I thank you for the offer," said Penelope-Peliel, "but Mamma has gone out and asked us to remain at home."

They said their goodbyes, and the residents of Longbourn set off down the street for the Philips' house.

"We must call at Lucas Lodge! Let us hope our dear Mamma's visit was elsewhere this morning," said Soqedziel.

They were in luck. Mrs. Harrington had only gone to call on Mrs. Long. The three Harringtons visited Lucas Lodge at teatime; there were no other callers. Lady Lucas was ecstatic to have any visitors as she was just as sociable as most matrons in Meryton. Her daughters were arrayed around her. The angels had not realized just how many girls there were in the family. Lady Lucas had mentioned her 'younger girls' in reference to those not out. But besides Charlotte and Maria, three more Lucas daughters sat with their mother. Prospects for any of them, in terms of marriage, were very slim without any real money for their dowries.

"We're delighted to be able to meet your younger daughters today," said Mrs. Harrington after Lady Lucas introduced Susan, Theresa, and little Elma.

"What pretty curls you have Tessa," said Penelope-Peliel. "Just like Maria." The child thanked her. A general discussion of the weather followed before everyone's health was inquired after. The proprieties had to be maintained.

Finally, Harriet-Soqedziel was able to bring up the needed topic. She leaned over conspiratorially towards Charlotte. "Have you heard that Mr. Collins made an officer of marriage to Elizabeth Bennet, but that she refused him?"

Miss Lucas blushed. She was a woman with pale skin, and the blush instantly changed her coloring.

"Yes," replied Miss Lucas, though she had a shy, guarded look about the eyes. "I heard about it yesterday during my visit to Longbourn."

Lady Lucas' teacup rattled onto its saucer. "Charlotte! You said nothing to me!" she accused, staring at her oldest and ugliest daughter.

Soqedziel couldn't help the smile, was it a wicked one? Why had Miss Lucas concealed _that tidbit_ from her family? _Interesting_.

"The Miss Bennets stopped on our threshold and shared the news on the way to their aunts this morning," explained Peliel. The angel felt vindicated that _Patient_ Miss Lucas had not felt inclined to take any action, but remained ever-composed and enduring. This was one candidate the angel could claim as a victory—a victory for the _Heavenly Virtues._

"I arrived just after Mr. Collins proposed and was rejected," explained Charlotte. "I thought it unkind to my friend Eliza to be gossiping about her situation. It is _her_ story to tell." Her eyes looked away. Soqedziel thought there was something else, some self-deceit that even Miss Lucas would not admit to. Would she consider Mr. Collins as a prospective husband—as ridiculous as he was?

"Miss Maria, you are out; are you not?" It was more of a statement from Soqedziel. "But Miss Susan, when is your turn?"

"I am sixteen. I do not see why I shouldn't be out already!" cried the young lady. Tessa added that her fifteenth birthday was in a month, and she could not wait for her turn. Elma was still a child and did not join in, though Maria Lucas protested that _she_ must marry before any of _them_.

"That is the issue," sighed Lady Lucas, who looked at all of them. "I wonder how I am to get any of you married."

"If I may be frank," said Soqedziel the deceiver. "I appreciate that your circumstances are quite like Penelope's and mine. We are not likely to marry unless a man takes us for love only. Papa left so very little." She gave Lady Lucas a sympathetic stare then glanced at Miss Lucas. "We shall have to say yes to the first man who asks, no matter what the circumstances."

* * *

"I think you were laying it on a little thick," protested Peliel as they got ready for bed that night. "Besides, I thought the Bennet's cousin is to leave in a day or two. Surely a man does not propose to _two women_ in the space of two or three days!"

"I think Mr. Collins has a highly developed sense of his own importance and is just the sort of man—if encouraged with enough flattery—to do just that," replied Soqedziel.

"Do we add to our bet then?" asked Peliel.

"Yes, let us."

"Triple now?" prompted her fellow angel.

"Agreed," said Soqedziel.


	3. Chapter 3

Word traveled quickly through Meryton that Lady Lucas had bested Mrs. Bennet at the marriage game. Mr. Collins _did_ go away but had proposed to Charlotte Lucas before he left. Notification of the betrothal was delayed only so Charlotte could tell her friend Eliza in person; the circumstances being so unusual: two proposals within three days! But then, once that communication had been made, Lady Lucas called on every neighbor in Meryton to proclaim her joy at securing such a prize for her oldest, plainest daughter.

News circulated that Mrs. Bennet was mortified about the situation for at least a fortnight if not a month. To have to consider Charlotte Lucas being the next mistress of Longbourn was mortifying to her.

"I believe that _Patience_ has won out," asserted Peliel. "This is a win for the Virtues."

"I will concede," agreed Soqedziel. "Though it might be argued that there was a certain cunning to Charlotte Lucas' strategy. However, Miss Lucas was never induced to show any sign of _Wrath_."

"We need to concentrate more on our other candidates," observed Peliel. "We have been at this assignment for quite a long time. Did you realize that two of them have flown away? Are we losing our focus? Such a thing has never occurred before."

"Mr. Collins is due back in a few weeks, but I believe there is no reforming such a creature," remarked Harriet-Soqedziel. "Ask him to pass up a second glass of wine? Never. Clergyman and the fruits of the vine, you know."

"But how were we to know that Mr. Darcy and everyone else at Netherfield Hall would dash away so quickly, never to return? _That_ news is also all over Meryton. Maybe we should find a new candidate for _Pride_?"

"He's so delicious, though," argued Soqedziel who did not want to give him up. "How could we consider anyone else as _Pride_? He is the epitome of it."

"I fear you may be correct, but I cannot fathom Mr. Darcy ever showing _Humility_." Peliel sighed.

"Are you conceding?" demanded Soqedziel.

Peliel made a face. But then light streamed out of her, _unworldly_ light. "I am not ready to give up on any mortal, and I am not yet ready to give up on Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy."

* * *

Mr. Collins returned, the better to woo his betrothed. There was even more news. Mr. Wickham—who was such a favorite with the young ladies—shared his tale of woe and grief with everyone in Meryton now that Mr. Darcy had fled the scene. Wickham painted a very black picture of Mr. Darcy's conduct. People in the neighborhood were suddenly pleased with themselves about how little they had liked that gentleman despite his being so rich and grand.

"Everyone is so _Proud_ of their opinions; perhaps we might find a new candidate?" pressed Peliel, who was thinking again that she had no idea where Mr. Darcy currently resided.

"Everyone is certainly busting with _Pride_ at being _right_ in their opinions or impressions. If only they knew that Mr. Darcy was not so incorrect, or that Mr. Wickham was not so wonderful," returned Soqedziel.

"How can people be so blind as to Mr. Wickham's faults?" Peliel shook her head. "After a millennium down here, I must admit to being surprised to find people so…_willing_…to be charmed and deceived by a handsome face and a tale of woe."

Soqedziel was not and said so. "And are they sympathetic to their beloved neighbor, Miss Jane Bennet? For her beau has gone away, off to London, and word is that the whole party do not intend to come back for a long time, if ever. No, they are _not_ sympathetic to Miss Bennet. They only gloat over her loss."

Penelope-Peliel squeaked which roused Mrs. Harrington from her after-dinner slumbers, but their mother soon closed her eyes again.

Harriet-Soqedziel continued. "Everyone is practically gloating at Mrs. Bennet's comeuppance at being thwarted in her schemes to marry Jane Bennet away to such an eligible man." Peliel squeaked again. "And with George Wickham paying attention to Elizabeth Bennet, I fear the neighbors feel the Bennets still have an unfair amount of attention from eligible gentlemen."

"Despite his really being a scoundrel and with Charlotte to marry Mr. Collins next week, and to usurp everything?" complained Peliel. She was tender-hearted.

"_Despite_," whispered Soqedziel in return when she noticed Mrs. Harrington stirring again.

"I believe Elizabeth Bennet was just as…_enraptured_...with Mr. Wickham as all the other young ladies when he first arrived," observed Peliel.

"True," interrupted Soqedziel.

"But have you noticed, since Christmas, that she is a little more _guarded_ when she is with him?" continued Peliel.

"I have," agreed Soqedziel, who had continued to observe her pet whenever the angel came across her.

"I believe Elizabeth has recognized his wickedness, his _Greed_, in some way or part, even if she is not able to express _why_ she feels that way," said the angel Peliel, who glowed—just a little.

"_I_ _believe_ Elizabeth Bennet has been advised to _reconsider_ Mr. Wickham as an eligible gentleman suitor," suggested Soqedziel.

Peliel's light faded. "I have not considered _that_."

"Elizabeth may still admire him, but someone has appealed to her sense rather than letting her sensibilities get carried away," pronounced Soqedziel. "And as she is a sensible young woman about most things—unless it concerns Mr. Darcy—she took the advice."

* * *

One sin had been determined—to Peliel and the _Heavenly Virtue's_ favor—_Patience_. But six more remained without resolution, and the two angels had been in Meryton for over six months. Winter dragged on. January and February passed by with nothing exciting happening besides the usual little parties, visits, and flirtations.

The two angels had settled on Lydia Bennet as their candidate for _Lust_ and thought to work on her, either reforming or tempting her, but no true opportunity presented itself. There had been an assembly, but nothing came of that. As for their other candidates, Mr. Bennet had not attended, and they still had no solid candidate for _Greed_ or _Envy_.

"Besides, two of our number no longer reside here!" Peliel reminded her fellow angel. It was uncharacteristic of her to complain.

"I maintain we cannot give up on Mr. Darcy. He is too delectable." Soqedziel stood her ground.

Peliel did not press, especially as they were currently in the form of ladies and not gentlemen; they didn't have the freedom of travel. She worried how they would check on that particular gentleman, let alone tempt or reform him. But a golden opportunity presented itself: word circulated that Elizabeth Bennet was to travel to Kent to visit her friend, Charlotte Lucas, now Mrs. Collins.

"Maybe there are two of our birds in one bush. I wonder, given Mr. Collins' connection to Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and _her_ connection to Mr. Darcy, if that gentleman might appear?" speculated Harriet-Soqedziel.

"I think it very likely," said Penelope-Peliel.

The pair of angels visited Longbourn and Lucas Lodge often to learn all about the plans for this trip. It turned out that Sir William was to escort his second daughter Maria and Elizabeth to Kent. The angels hoped a servant might be sent that one of them could go in his stead as an imposter. (There was no impersonating Sir William.)

"I shall have to go as an outsider," grumbled Harriet-Soqedziel. "Then in Hunsford, find some servant's guise to assume after I arrive."

"And I am to remain here?" Perhaps Peliel was peevish; maybe she was concerned that this should be a joint effort.

"I am leaving you with _Lust_ and _Sloth_," remarked Soqedziel.

"Neither of them has shown signs of any reform," sighed Peliel. "Besides, I am poor at tempting. We are a team, after all."

"I am not sure if we can explain away both of the Harrington daughters' absences at the same time or find servants to swap places with if we _both_ go," argued Soqedziel.

It was the first time in over a couple of hundred years that they were to be parted for longer than a fortnight. Peliel had a pained look on her face. "How shall I cope?" she wailed.

"We can correspond," soothed Soqedziel.

"But what if you're a _man_ when you're in Kent? You wouldn't be able to write to me!" Penelope-Peliel was truly distressed.

"Everything will work out," Soqedziel reassured her fellow angel. _She_ was confident. _ Peliel_ was on the verge of tears.

* * *

It turned out to be a lot of trouble. Peliel had to pose as a postilion from a posting-inn, riding on the carriage-horses all the way to London. But a night in the great city was always entertaining with the teeming mass of humanity found there. Soqedziel booked a room at a posting-inn and walked the streets to view the cross-section of vice surrounding him. It was marvelous.

The Lucases and Elizabeth Bennet spent the night at the home of Elizabeth's aunt and uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, in Gracechurch street. There had been talk of the theater with that party. But Soqedziel loved to view the riot of people—from all stations of life—to be seen on the streets and wasn't back in his room until the early hours. No matter, angels didn't need sleep.

The journey the next day was tedious. Constantly posing as a postilion made for a long half-day of travel. However, the reception at the Hunsford parsonage was lively; Mrs. Collins welcomed all her guests with affection.

Soqedziel had to quickly determine how to inveigle himself into the household. The Collins' had a man-servant by the name of John: capable and invisible. The angel convinced the man to suddenly visit his sister near Gravesend. John left immediately and quietly; Soqedziel assumed his place. This was one of the most difficult transformations of form the angel had to accomplish. The postilion had been a small man, a youth, but John was tall, thin, and slightly balding despite still being young. Soqedziel wasn't sure if he had the eye color correct but assumed no one noticed a servant's eye color.

The angel was not settled back at the Hunsford parsonage quickly, so he missed the occurrences of the first day. The Collins family and their guests spent the evening, after a hearty dinner which he dutifully served, talking over Hertfordshire news.

The next day, an invitation was delivered by Miss Anne de Bourgh (Lady Catherine de Bourgh's daughter) for everyone to dine at Rosings. The servants, of which John-Soqedziel was numbered, heard Mr. Collins' triumph as he crowed with delight in his _Pride_. The magnitude of Collins' consequence to Lady Catherine, illustrated by his receiving such an invitation, was discussed at length for the next day and a half, _particularly_ by Mr. Collins. It was to be an exceedingly excellent dinner, though that did not prevent Collins from forgetting his own table and indulging in food with his usual voracity.

When John-Soqedziel opened the door to allow his Master and the party entrance after that dinner at Rosings, Mr. Collins strode in beaming with _Pride_. Not glowing as Soqedziel and Peliel sometimes did through no fault of their own. (Angels sometimes glowed with Heavenly light; it was a characteristic they had to hold in check.)

But as John-Soqedziel and the housemaid helped the party divest themselves of their outer garments, Mr. Collins spoke of the excellent dinner that had been laid before them, and how he carved with aplomb. He rambled on about how elegant the dinner had been—though, of course, he had not expected anything less. He spoke about how gracious Lady Catherine had been to all her guests and how condescending his patroness had been to order the carriage to take them home.

Soqedziel thought Elizabeth Bennet's face suggested that _for her_ the evening had not unfolded the way Mr. Collins recollected it.

Lady Catherine was a formidable person who thought well of herself and meanly of others. Once or twice she made a sudden appearance at the parsonage with such excuses for coming as to comment on the arrangement of the furniture, the neglect of a housemaid, or to rail about the purchase of a joint of meat too large for the family after Sir William Lucas returned to Hertfordshire. (Despite Mr. Collins, perhaps, being well able to finish it off.)

* * *

Being a servant was difficult, and John-Soqedziel did not realize how occupied he would be. There was not as much time to observe his Miss Bennet as he hoped.

The angel _cared_, not in a love-sick fool way as though a man in love, no. But after a millennium spent among human beings, Soqedziel _cared_ about them. They were no longer mere mortals to be viewed through a narrow lens, tested or tempted, found exalted or wanting. They were complex and exciting, and he held them dear. Peliel would probably be appalled or ashamed by such musings. Heaven help Soqedziel that he be found wanting by the archangels or the principalities with such views about human beings.

His current object of interest, Elizabeth Bennet, was all too human with a rumpled _Pride_ at being a gentleman's daughter. She had an assurance in her opinions, though she formed hasty impressions about new acquaintance—and sometimes very incorrect impressions because of their treatment of her. However much she might not think herself subject to flattery or insult, Elizabeth had been swayed by those sentiments. It had caused her to form instant opinions of Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham. Opinions which were based on a few minutes observation or having listened to a man give his side of a whopping tale.

Elizabeth was intelligent and clever but was still tripped up, like all humans, by weakness, vanity, prejudices, and even a little _Envy_. Her place in life was not one any woman would desire since, with four sisters and a small dowry, she was not likely to marry _despite_ being a gentleman's daughter. Elizabeth had little chance of marrying well, but _marriage_ was the only option for a gentleman's daughter. She had no brother or male cousin who would cheerfully take her into his household should she not marry. How could she not _Envy_ other young women their place in society, their larger dowries or their own establishment, even if she could not admit such thoughts to herself?

Elizabeth seemed satisfied and pleased with the tenor of her days during her stay at the Hunsford parsonage and was equal to whatever society she was called into. She could sit and talk with Mrs. Collins and Maria Lucas, or when Mr. and Mrs. Collins felt compelled to visit Rosings (an almost daily occurrence), Elizabeth would indulge in long walks in the park.

John-Soqedziel wrote to Penelope-Peliel about all the happenings in Hunsford. While the message looked to be a letter from the servant John to his sister in Gravesend, the post office dutifully delivered a letter from Harriet Harrington to her sister Penelope in Meryton. It did not go amiss.

* * *

Mr. Darcy was due for a visit. That _fact_ had been learned early on. After Elizabeth had resided in Hunsford for a fortnight, Lady Catherine could speak of nothing else, which meant that Mr. Collins talked of nothing else.

The day this illustrious nephew was due to arrive was one of indifferent weather, so John-Soqedziel was required to follow his Master outside to the lane. The servant stood holding an umbrella over his Master against a heavy mist. Mr. Collins was tall but heavy-set, and while John was also tall, his Master required that the umbrella be held _just so_ over his round person. John got wet in the process as the mist settled on the pair while they waited for Mr. Darcy's carriage to pass by. John-Soqedziel thought it a fair penance against any meddling he had done so far.

When the carriage eventually passed in front of the parsonage, Mr. Collins bowed and scraped to it before darting for the parsonage door and calling for hot water and a fire. Oddly, John-Soqedziel was remarkably dry by the time _he_ got back inside.

The next day, Mr. Collins hastened to Rosings to pay his respects and returned home accompanied by _two_ nephews of Lady Catherine. The expected Mr. Darcy came, but there was also a Colonel Fitzwilliam—the younger son of his uncle, Lord —.

John-Soqedziel knew this as Mrs. Collins had passed by him quickly, not seeing the servant, as she ran from her husband's room (which looked out of the front of the parsonage and where she had been watching for him) and into the parlor.

"We are to have visitors!" exclaimed Mrs. Collins. "I may thank you, Eliza, for this piece of civility. Mr. Darcy would never have come so soon to wait upon me."

Soqedziel heard a faint protest from Elizabeth before he was obliged to open the door for his master and the guests.

Colonel Fitzwilliam led the way with the readiness and ease of a well-bred man as John-Soqedziel also opened the door to the parlor. He thought Mr. Darcy a dull second during the few minutes the angel servant was able to witness the men as John was instructed to bring tea and refreshments. He hoped to be the bearer of _that_ tray, but cook sent it in with the housemaid.

Soqedziel was to have no other glimpse of Mr. Darcy for almost a week.

* * *

Not that the colonel didn't come to call at the parsonage, but Lady Catherine strongly preferred the company of her two nephews to the society she could so readily obtain from the parsonage. For almost a week, the occupants of the parsonage were not invited to Rosings. Before the nephews had come, they had been invited to dine at least twice a week as well as receiving other invitations for tea. It was a set-down, a reminder of the differences in their stations.

But finally, they were welcomed to come again to Rosings. They walked over as was their habit, and the group from the parsonage returned in Lady Catherine's carriage. Mr. Collins came in talking as he always did. He had been pleased with the evening, and her ladyship's attention to him and his 'little' family. Once again, Soqedziel did not think Elizabeth Bennet shared the sentiment merely given the expression on her face.

The next morning, his mistress and her sister went away on an errand to the village leaving Elizabeth alone in the house. Soqedziel was not sure where his master was, but the angel sat down to write to Peliel about all the little happenings of the past week and to ask for more information from his fellow angel.

Peliel's lone letter from Meryton about their prospects there (for virtues or vices) had been lacking in detail. Lydia was as _Lust_ful as ever. Peliel had barely seen Mr. Bennet, so that gentleman continued his _Sloth_ful ways. But, his fellow agent spent a great deal of time discussing Mr. Wickham and made a strong case for the man to be their candidate for _Greed_. He flirted, alternatively, with every lady in the area. Currently, he had a preference for Miss King who had a large dowry. (Though Wickham's motivation was difficult to put down solely to _Greed_ and not _Lust_.)

A visitor at the door interrupted John-Soqedziel's private moments. Mr. Darcy stood on the parsonage's threshold when he answered the door.

"Good day, sir," said John-Soqedziel. He opened the door wider to the visitor who said nothing but walked through.

"They are within?" asked Mr. Darcy once inside.

"This way," said John-Soqedziel and lead the way to the parlor. He opened the door, watched Mr. Darcy go through and then stop on the other side of the threshold.

"I understood all the ladies were at home," he heard Mr. Darcy say.

"Charlotte and Maria had an errand," Elizabeth said to him. "John, leave the door open." Apparently, she was not going to be so rude as to ask her visitor to leave. Mr. Darcy took a seat opposite Elizabeth, and Soqedziel, having observed as much as he could, walked out into the hall.

He had no desire to return to his letter as he wished to know about the conversation in the parlor. The wax on his master's chair needed attending to, so the angel gathered his supplies. Mr. Collins' study was directly across from the parlor.

Soqedziel caught the tail-end of a discussion about Mr. Bingley's lease of Netherfield Hall. He wished he could see Elizabeth's face. The topic of _this_ house—the parsonage—came next, and the nature and happiness of Mr. and Mrs. Collins' marriage were brought up.

But Mr. Darcy and Miss Bennet had dissimilar views of marriage. _That_ was interesting. Darcy thought nothing of traveling fifty miles and considered that Mrs. Collins had settled _near_ her family. Elizabeth Bennet had other ideas.

"The far and the near must be relative, and depend on many varying circumstances. Where there is fortune to make the expense of traveling unimportant, distance becomes no evil. But that is not the case _here_. Mr. and Mrs. Collins have a comfortable income, but not such a one as will allow for frequent journeys. I am persuaded my friend would not call herself _near_ her family under less than _half_ the present distance," she argued.

"_You_ cannot have a right to such strong local attachment. _You_ cannot have always been at Longbourn." Silence followed this statement, and then there came the rustling of paper.

Was that flirting? That was undoubtedly the most forward thing Mr. Darcy had said to Elizabeth. Was he showing his hand? That question had to indicate some admiration for her; Darcy was considering the distance of his estate in Derbyshire and her family. Was he in love with her? _That was interesting to consider._

Soqedziel listened with attention for more forthcoming information, but the occupants of the parlor settled themselves to a calm and concise discussion of the local county.

Mrs. Collins and her sister returned from their errands just at the end of the conversation. Besides, Mr. Collins' chair was well-polished by then. But as Soqedziel was still gathering his cleaning supplies in the study, the angel could not help overhearing a comment from Mrs. Collins.

"What can be the meaning of this?" exclaimed Charlotte Collins after Mr. Darcy had passed through the front door. "My dear Eliza, he must be in love with you, or he would never have called on us in this familiar way."

Elizabeth Bennet denied such motivation. Yet Mr. Darcy called at the parsonage most days. Most often, he was with his cousin, but sometimes he came alone if Colonel Fitzwilliam was not readily available.

Soqedziel caught snippets of conversation between his mistress and her guest as to why Mr. Darcy called at the parsonage as he was not talkative, and he did not appear animated. Darcy was often contrasted with the other cousin who obviously found pleasure in their society. No consensus was reached between the two women as to the reasons for his calling there so frequently.


	4. Chapter 4

Most often, Elizabeth came in with a glow on her cheeks after her daily walks. She would divest herself of her outer garments before seeking the company of Mrs. Collins, refreshed and rejuvenated by her time out of doors. If John-Soqedziel was fortunate enough to carry in the tea tray, he caught snippets of conversation, and so learned that she regularly met both the Colonel and Mr. Darcy when out on her rambles through Rosings park.

But one day, Soqedziel answered the door to allow Elizabeth entrance, but instead of looking for Charlotte, she ran up to her room and shut herself behind the chamber door. Miss Bennet did not call for tea. Mrs. Collins—always occupied with household duties—did not notice her friend's absence, or by extension, her distress.

By the evening, when a notice was sent to Mrs. Collins that Miss Bennet had a headache, Elizabeth also indicated that she would be unable to go to Rosings to drink tea with everyone else. While Charlotte could perceive that Elizabeth really was unwell, Soqedziel heard his Master stuttering and blustering that Lady Catherine would be rather displeased if Elizabeth stayed home. Charlotte Collins did her best to shelter Elizabeth from her husband's rantings before the party of three left the parsonage (Mr. and Mrs. Collins and Maria) and left Elizabeth behind.

John-Soqedziel saw her settled comfortably in the parlor with tea. Elizabeth appeared thoughtful and concerned, even a little unsettled. She was polite when Soqedziel indicated that he hoped she was feeling better, but she only nodded vaguely to his kind words.

The angel had settled with his own tea (the cook had provided a nice plate) when the sound of the doorbell roused him. They had so few visitors that he could not imagine who would be calling in the evening. The colonel had once called late in the day, but the angel was surprised and immediately intrigued by the sight of Mr. Darcy on the parsonage doorstep.

"G'evening," murmured the gentleman who immediately stepped past John-Soqedziel. "Is Miss Bennet available?" Darcy headed towards the parlor with assurance, and yet the angel thought there was agitation to the gentleman's manner as well. Soqedziel opened the parlor door for Darcy, but as with that visit before, he left the door open. He stood just on the other side, waiting for a summons for the tea tray, or perhaps for Elizabeth to ask Mr. Darcy to leave because she was in poor health.

The angel was shocked by what he overheard. After it was over, he was happy that no other servant had come by to catch him listening at keyholes.

He first heard a brief, cold greeting which was followed by silence. Then Mr. Darcy surprised both Soqedziel (and he assumed Elizabeth), by declaring his feelings. "You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

As far as declarations of love go, it was a good one, thought the angel. But then the man's _Pride_ took over. While he spoke about his feelings of the _heart_, Mr. Darcy felt the need to discuss those related to his _Pride_. How he felt Elizabeth was inferior to him, how his family would object to any alliance with her. Soqedziel thought such details greatly wounded his suit.

The angel wished he could see the expressions of both, but living among humans in their form meant having the limitations of their bodies. He was not gifted with special hearing or the ability to be invisible and pass through walls to observe.

The gentleman swain used classic words as he concluded his speech that he was 'in suspense' as he waited for her answer—as though the anxiety would truly plague him until she agreed to marry him. But Mr. Darcy seemed confident that she would say _yes_.

Soqedziel was sure that she would say _no_.

And Elizabeth did. _She_ explained that while she understood she ought to express some _Gratitude_ for his sentiments, Elizabeth could not. She had never desired his good opinion. She hoped that those _other_ _feelings_ which Mr. Darcy had expressed (and which had kept him from declaring his regard) would help him overcome any pain he felt with her rejection of his suit.

A long pause hung thickly between all three of them, and the angel wondered again for the twentieth time that evening what the faces of the two in the parlor looked like.

"And this is all the reply which I am to have the honor of expecting! I might wish to be informed why, with so little _endeavor_ at civility, I am thus rejected," said the man.

"I might as well inquire _why_, with so evident a design of offending and insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character? Was not this some excuse for incivility, if I _was_ uncivil?" said the woman.

_Pride_, thought Soqedziel. They are _both_ bristling with it.

Elizabeth explained that had her feelings not been set against Mr. Darcy (or even had they been favorable) she could never accept a man who had ruined her sister's happiness. It seemed Mr. Darcy had been the principal party behind separating Jane and Mr. Bingley. Back in November, he had encouraged his friend to leave Netherfield and Hertfordshire—and Jane—behind.

"Can you deny that you have done it?" commanded Elizabeth in a remarkably unruffled and tranquil voice, Mr. Darcy acknowledged that he had done everything in his power to separate the couple.

She then mentioned what she believed to be her trump card: Mr. Wickham. Bringing up a rival had to ruffle the feathers of one so _Proud_ful.

"You take an eager interest in that gentleman's concerns," were the first words out of Darcy's mouth.

Elizabeth rounded on him, accusing him of bringing Mr. Wickham great misfortune, and reducing him to comparative poverty by denying him his rights. She threw out an accusation of contempt and ridicule at the end of her speech.

"And this is your opinion of me!" John-Soqedziel, the spying servant, heard the gentleman call out. Mr. Darcy's tone sounded as though Elizabeth's contempt hit him hard. He had been put on the spot instead of finding a woman who gladly accepted his suit, instead, Mr. Darcy had come to offer marriage, believing the outcome to be a certainty. Now he was now leery of the conversation, defensive, and yet still full of _Pride_.

Darcy asserted in return that Elizabeth would have thought differently about his offer if he had not been honest about his 'struggles' with the inferiority of her connections or her relations. He asserted it was natural and just to declare how he felt.

She spoke with composure, though Soqedziel could hear the tinge of anger in her voice when Elizabeth firmly replied that his mode of speaking merely spared her any concern had Darcy acted 'like a gentleman.'

"You could not have made me the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it." Her final words were chilling as she pointed out his arrogance, conceit, and disregard for anyone else's feelings but his own.

It did chill the man as Darcy's voice was cold, "you have said quite enough, madam. I perfectly comprehend your feelings, and have now only to be ashamed of what my own have been." He said farewell, and Soqedziel heard him moving quickly towards the parlor door. The angel barely had enough time to dive into Mr. Collins' study before Mr. Darcy walked hastily to the front door and let himself out.

As soon as the sound of the front door shutting resounded in the hall, Soqedziel heard a cry, and then a moan as tears racked Elizabeth Bennet. She wept for longer than he thought a young woman in her situation might possibly be able to weep. The angel wondered what thoughts were going through her mind. Elizabeth never called for tea, so he would have no way of finding out. Soqedziel returned to his own.

Lady Catherine's carriage returned with the other parsonage residents. He heard Elizabeth run up to her room before she was confronted by her friend, Charlotte Collins, about her evening visitor.

* * *

All night, Soqedziel's thoughts concerned Elizabeth Bennet. He did not sleep (not that he needed to), but he doubted that she had. Shortly after breakfast, Elizabeth stated an intention of seeking air and exercise. No one else at the parsonage said anything, either to protest her walking out or to note her drawn face.

Not much time later, Mr. Darcy came to take his leave. It seemed that Lady Catherine's two nephews were leaving Kent. While the gentleman was agitated (obviously he had been affected by the events of the evening before), Darcy remained composed as John-Soqedziel let him into the parsonage. Mr. Darcy only stayed for about fifteen minutes; tea was not even ordered. When he left, Soqedziel though his composure was broken somewhat. Colonel Fitzwilliam called a while later. He sat with the ladies taking tea for over an hour, but he too eventually got up to go, looking disappointed as he made his way out the door.

"I am sorry not to be able to see Miss Bennet," he said to Mrs. Collins, as John's mistress had followed the Colonel to the front door.

"I wonder that she has been walking so long this morning," remarked Charlotte.

"It is a perfect spring day outside," replied the Colonel. "If I were not called to do more leave-taking elsewhere, I would walk the park to see if I could discover her."

Elizabeth was still almost another hour in returning home. When Soqedziel opened the door for her, his first thought was how fatigued she appeared. But there was something else; strong emotions plagued her, though she sought to control them. Elizabeth appeared to be tormented with pain and disgrace, even sorrow, though he thought they were all directed inwards. She had a letter clutched in her hand which she ran upstairs to first deposit in her chambers before she sought the company of Charlotte and Maria.

* * *

Elizabeth continued to walk every day. Soqedziel noticed she had a determined look when she set out most mornings. Twice he saw her transferring a letter from her garment pocket to her pelisse's pocket. His curiosity was piqued, though he would not snoop in her room to read the letter's contents. The angel could only speculate that Mr. Darcy had written her a letter. After all, the Colonel had been sitting in the parlor with Mrs. Collins and Maria when Elizabeth had been out walking for so long that last morning. Perhaps that was why Mr. Darcy had called? To pass on the letter?

It must be some postscript to that disastrous proposal and argument that the two young people had had that evening. _Darcy_ must have felt the need to justify himself to her. But how did Elizabeth feel about Darcy's explanations? There was so much Soqedziel wished to know. But Darcy was gone, and Elizabeth and Maria Lucas were slated to return to Meryton in less than a week's time. The angel had much to do and to discover.

Soqedziel thought that whatever was in that letter had not been shared with Mrs. Collins; Elizabeth kept the subject matter to herself. She was quiet and introspective whenever the angel came across her, often entirely lost in thought. Some issue plagued her as Elizabeth had a faraway look whenever she came back from a walk or she was the last to walk through the door whenever the party came back from an evening at Rosings. He even saw her sitting idle with her embroidery in her lap if the angel was called into the room. When the discussion of her return to Meryton was brought up, her mind was elsewhere—her thoughts were not on her family and home.

Elizabeth and Maria left on a Saturday, but Soqedziel found he was having a harder time getting the parsonage's real servant, John, to return from his visit to his sister. There would be no riding postilion on the carriage for the return home. The angel had to wait until Monday when the man-servant made his appearance before Soqedziel was freed from his parsonage duties.

Somewhere between Kent and Hertfordshire, a man turned into a woman—Miss Harriet Harrington—returning from Essex and a failed visit to a friend to secure a husband. Harriet-Soqedziel discovered, however, that she had arrived in Meryton before Elizabeth as she and Maria had traveled to London first and were spending a few days of pleasure there. _They_ were due home sometime in the afternoon on Thursday.

* * *

It was the second week of May, and the weather was unparalleled. Penelope-Peliel welcomed her sister angel home with great affection as did Mrs. Harrington. There had been a long conversation for their mother's benefit about Harriet's trip to her friend, Miss Mead in Essex, with details about one or two gentlemen.

But when the angels were alone with only their embroidery and time, Harriet-Soqedziel shared details about all of the adventures and scenarios which had unfolded around her while acting as man-servant to the Collinses.

"What can be the meaning of that letter?" asked Soqedziel, who had still not satisfied her curiosity.

"Are you convinced it came from Mr. Darcy?" challenged Peliel, always the one to hold things in check.

"Yes. The more I've thought about it, the more I am convinced of it. His _Pride_ must surely have been affronted by her accusations, and he wrote Elizabeth a letter—_to explain_."

"What do you suppose he is defending himself from?" asked Peliel.

"Despite his proposal being so offensive and off-putting, I do not believe that is what Elizabeth truly objected to nor what he would take offense to. I believe he felt inclined to say something about her attacks about her sister and Mr. Wickham," announced Soqedziel.

"Do you believe he has a defense?"

"Most likely," suggested Soqedziel. "I am sure Darcy has a _logical_ explanation as to why he interfered in the growing romance between Mr. Bingley and Jane, but I do not know if Mr. Darcy's explanation will satisfy Elizabeth. And we have long suspected Mr. Wickham of double-dealing."

"Will it make her change her mind about him?" asked Peliel.

"Will her accusations be enough to change _his behavior_?" countered Soqedziel.

"Oh! How did I not see such an angle? How many years have we been paired together, attempting to find the good in humans, and yet I—like the human beings themselves—sometimes fall short," mourned Peliel.

"You are not as wily a creature as me," suggested Soqedziel. "You want Elizabeth to see good in Mr. Darcy. You _want_ to find the best. I understand that there are trials these beings must go through in order to change. Do not fret."

"How must both think of the other in the case of Mr. Wickham," sighed Peliel.

"I am sure Mr. Darcy was quite enraged to believe Mr. Wickham was seen not just as a rival, but that Elizabeth favored Wickham more highly than she did him," said Soqedziel. Perhaps there was a bit of a wicked smile there on her lips. It did not work as well on a female face as it did on a male one.

"But what explanation could Mr. Darcy give that would change Elizabeth's mind?" Peliel frowned. "Darcy and Wickham knew each other as boys, and there was that inheritance that Wickham spoke of being cheated out of. I believe Mr. Darcy must have _another_ explanation for _that_," concluded Peliel.

"Which must put Wickham in a _wicked_ light," smirked Soqedziel. "You are most likely correct, dear sister." Harriet-Soqedziel put down her embroidery in frustration.

"I wonder that after hundreds of years of practice you remain so inept at it," sighed Penelope-Peliel.

"It is a pointless practice to force young ladies to pass the time with. I am one formed for action, not repose," snapped the angel.

"Mamma shall comment over your work and make you unpick it," said Peliel.

"Do you suppose Mr. Darcy shall _ever_ recover from Elizabeth's suggestion that he didn't act like a gentleman?" asked Soqedziel.

Penelope-Peliel put down her needlework. She was so accomplished that it put Harriet's work to shame. It was an unfair comparison, and yet Mrs. Harrington did compare.

"I think that we might use that as a measure of victory," said Peliel. "Should Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy ever meet again, and he is actually civil to her, gentleman-like. Shall you concede that _Pride_ can turn the cheek and be _Humble_ even for a short period of time? I believe Mr. Darcy is a man who will always be _Proud_, but I believe he can show he has _Humility_ as well."

"I may need to think more about it. And speaking of victories, I believe you need to concede _Gluttony_ to me."

"Collins," murmured Peliel who took up her frame and began to run neat stitches through her work.

"Yes. We have discussed this back and forth. I wrote to you three times about his descriptions of the table at Rosings, and many more about having to wait on him at the parsonage. You have seen him eat and drink."

"But we never tried to reform him," argued Peliel who still kept her head down.

"Sometimes," said Soqedziel, who picked up her own embroidery. "We acknowledge a human as inevitable in their progress towards a Vice."

"It is a failing on our part if we are not able to properly test each of our candidates," muttered Peliel. She put down her work and looked at her sister angel. "But I will concede _Gluttony_."

"Shall we increase our bet another notch?" asked Soqedziel.

"Yes," agreed Peliel, who went back to work with swift fingers.

* * *

Peliel had news to share. Some of it was significant, others bits were just small stories of little outings and events in which she had participated while Harriet had been away. The most significant news was that almost every single young woman in town under the age of thirty was distraught—for the militia regiment was to leave in a fortnight.

"Where are they going?" asked Soqedziel.

"They are to camp near Brighton," answered Penelope. Mrs. Harrington sighed, as she was taking tea with them.

"I remember how much I loved the figure of a man in a uniform," remarked their mother whose eyes glazed over at the idea. The two angels looked at each other: perhaps some women never matured when it came to men in red coats with dashing smiles?

"I think half the young women here wish they could follow them. Brighton has many delights to offer, you know," said Penelope-Peliel.

"I do not think many families hereabouts can afford such a venture," remarked Harriet-Soqedziel. The Harringtons certainly could not, though angels purses were unlimited when it came to activities relating to their task.

"But a whole campful of soldiers," declared their mother, who still had her mind on men in uniform.

Peliel looked at Mrs. Harrington and decided to change the subject. "I have news about a certain person we have often discussed."

"Oh yes?" prompted Soqedziel.

"It is about Wickham. He is _not_ to marry Miss King. She is gone to stay with her uncle at Liverpool," explained Peliel.

"She is a great fool for going away if she liked him," said Mrs. Harrington. If gossip was involved, their mother was all ears.

"I am not convinced there was much attachment on his side," asserted Soqedziel.

"How could he like such a nasty freckled thing?" declared Peliel. The angels' comments were the sort that their mother would expect of the two. They had to continue to act like vapid, jealous girls.

"But Colonel Forster's new wife has been making herself quite well known, and made ever so many friends," continued Penelope-Peliel. "She has parties or dinners practically every day and has made her house the center of activity since you went away. She is quite young, just eighteen. Imagine being married so young! But she and Lydia have become fast friends."

"I thought Lydia Bennet was not yet sixteen," commented Soqedziel.

" 'Tis true. Perhaps Mrs. Forster likes to have someone younger to order around? But most days we have been visiting _there_, rather than at Mrs. Philips house."

"She has indeed been a prolific hostess," agreed Mrs. Harrington. "I believe, Mrs. Forster is attempting to best any of the other married ladies in Meryton on their abilities to host a party or a dance or a pleasant evening—or simply just laying out a fine tea."

"She is such fun!" squealed Peliel. "There was one afternoon when I went for tea, and she promised us a dance in the evening (and you know, there would be officers aplenty to dance with, Mrs. Forster ensured _that!_). But what do you think we did? We dressed up Chamberlayne in woman's clothes, on purpose to pass for a lady!"

"_Fun_, you had _fun_?" asked Harriet-Soqedziel, who looked at her fellow angel with wide eyes.

"Lydia was there and took the lead in this adventure with Catherine Bennet following along a little reluctantly," explained Peliel. "Lydia ran to the Philips' house to borrow a gown from her aunt, and Chamberlayne was remarkably willing. When the officers came in, the Bennet sisters succeeded in passing him off as a visiting lady for several minutes until the snickers and laughter gave them away."

"_Fun_?" Spqedziel pressed again, uncertain that she had heard the _virtuous_ angel correctly. She was considering that perhaps they should spend more time apart. It might be good to stretch Peliel's wings.

Mrs. Harrington was laughing. "It was the funniest story when Penelope related it the first time, and I must say it does not lose its luster with the retelling."

* * *

Soqedziel was anxious to move about the parlors of Meryton to see how everything and everyone fared, but especially to see how her pet, Elizabeth Bennet, managed now that she had been returned to the bosom of her family. Peliel was correct, all of the young ladies were beside themselves at the prospect of losing the militia regiment, and nothing else was talked about. It seemed only Elizabeth and Jane Bennet were able to maintain any employment and could eat, drink, and sleep just the same as they had ever done.

Perhaps that was a bit of a lie as Jane, who had always been so sweet and bland, seemed a little guarded, and if the angels observed her intently: sorrowful. After all, they had at least a millennium of human observation to call upon and might very well claim to be experts. Jane Bennet was not happy because she was in love. But the object of that love had flown away, and no one had any idea when, or if, Mr. Bingley would return.

Whether he would come down for the summer was debated between various neighbors, especially Mrs. Bennet and anyone willing to discuss the matter with her. But no one likely to know had any information of a positive kind to give. It seemed Mr. Bingley did not choose to live at Netherfield Hall even if he had the lease of it.

So Jane was unhappy, and Elizabeth? The angels noticed she was less cheerful, less teasing in her manner than she had been before. Elizabeth was more contemplative. There must be a great deal on her mind as she eyed both her oldest and her youngest sisters whenever they were all in company together. _Her family_ was what occupied Elizabeth Bennet, but Soqedziel and Peliel wanted to know if her own issues plagued her as well? Did she think about Mr. Darcy? What had truly been in that letter, and did Elizabeth think of Darcy in a different light now?

It seemed that she considered Mr. Wickham differently as she was cool in her interactions with Wickham, and often avoided him, though Elizabeth was subtle about it. They observed her suddenly standing to seek the company of a friend if she saw him making his way towards her, or taking the last seat at a card table, so she was ensured of _not_ being saddled with his company during an evening. Elizabeth no longer sought out Mr. Wickham's company: that was telling.

* * *

One young lady's gloom was cleared away about the militia moving on. Lydia Bennet received an invitation from Mrs. Forster to accompany her to Brighton. Word of Lydia's good fortune spread quickly to her friends in Meryton. _Envy_ was in the hearts of most of the young women who did not receive such a favored gift as an invitation to Brighton as the select friend of the wife of the colonel.

When Lydia came to share the news with her dear, _dear_ friends, Penelope and Harriet, she was motivated entirely by her own feelings of happiness and spared not a minute for how her two friends might feel. She had a restless ecstasy about her as she related her good fortune to the two angels and asked for—almost demanded—their congratulations. Catherine had come with her, though Kitty was not to go to Brighton.

"I cannot see why Mrs. Forster should not ask _me_ as well as Lydia, though I am _not_ her particular friend. I have just as much right to be asked as she has, and more too, for I am two years older," Catherine Bennet declared almost as soon as she sat down.

Penelope-Peliel was sympathetic and said so. "I felt just the same when Harriet went to visit Miss Mead and left me behind. At least _you_ have your other sisters." That point was no consolation to poor Catherine.

Lydia did not seem to notice the exchange at all but was detailing her vision of what her trip to Brighton would entail. Surely it comprised every possibly earthly happiness. She painted a picture of the bathing-place full of officers with herself at the center; the object of attention to tens, nay to scores of them. Lydia spoke of all the glories of the camp: its tents stretched forth with an elegant uniformity of lines, crowded with the young and the merry, and dazzling with scarlet.

Once their energetic and morose guests left, the two angels stared at each other in silence for many minutes.

"Another one is flying away from us," declared Peliel finally. She seemed as troubled as Catherine Bennet had been. Soqedziel thought her fellow angel was identifying with Kitty, just then, in feeling left behind. That was a human sentiment.

"I believe we were correct to identify Miss Lydia Bennet as _Lust_ though," maintained Soqedziel. "Consider that creature at a watering hole where there are so many soldiers! I wonder that you do not concede her over to me as a _Vice_ with this move."

Peliel was silent for a long time.

Soqedziel continued when her companion angel seemed not inclined to speak. "The temptations in Brighton must be greater than at home, and Mrs. Forster is very young and not likely the best chaperone for such a determined flirt as Lydia Bennet. At least in Meryton, she has her older sisters to hold her in check, perhaps even her father's occasional influence, though Mrs. Bennet strongly encourages her outrageous nature."

"I should think she is too poor to truly attract much attention. And despite what Lydia asserted—that she would be the center of at least six officers' notice—I think she will find there will be competition," asserted Peliel.

"You are considering marriage and _honorable_ outcomes," Soqedziel pointed out, "but do not forget that we are considering _Lust_. Lydia has a volatile character with only youth and an empty mind and wildness as characteristics to make her a target for a man with _Lust_ful intentions."

Peliel squeaked, looking at Soqedziel with wide eyes. "I fear you are correct, dear. I want to follow Lydia now, to protect her! Poor, poor Lydia. This is not to end well for her; is it?"

"But will you concede?" asked Soqedziel.

"I cannot," and that other-worldly light flashed out of Peliel. "_That_ is not in my nature, my form, to give up. I _can_; I _must_ hope for the best for her."


	5. Chapter 5

On the very last day of the regiment's remaining in Meryton, the officers dined at Longbourn. The two angels were part of that select group.

Soqedziel could not help but follow his pet around (out of interest, not out of a sense of duty). Mr. Wickham appeared to have the same intentions. It seemed he wished to renew his attentions towards Elizabeth, fully expecting that she would welcome a renewal of his idle and frivolous gallantry, however long (and for whatever cause) his attentions had been withdrawn. _Duplicity indeed_! Wickham seemed to believe that Elizabeth's _Vanity_ would be gratified if he sought her out and that Elizabeth would immediately return to her former preference of him.

He made an inquiry about her time away from home. She, in return, mentioned Lady Catherine's two nephews and _their_ three-week visit to Rosings. Wickham looked displeased and alarmed at this information, but attempted to recover by smiling brightly and asked how she liked the Colonel.

"Very much," Elizabeth replied. "He is a very gentleman-like man."

"And…Darcy? Did you see him frequently?" asked Wickham.

"Yes, almost every day," she answered.

"His manners are very different from his cousin's," asserted Wickham as if to imply something nefarious.

"Yes, very different; but I think Mr. Darcy improves on acquaintance," remarked Elizabeth.

"Indeed!" Wickham cried out. Harriet-Soqedziel could not help smiling to herself at the startled look on his face. Perhaps that was how Elizabeth felt as well. "And pray may I ask…" Wickham said in a rush but then checked himself. His voice became brighter. "Is it in address that he improves? Has he deigned to add aught of civility to his ordinary style? For I dare not hope," he continued, lowering his voice, "that he is improved in essentials."

"Oh no," asserted Elizabeth. "In _essentials_, I believe, Mr. Darcy is very much what he ever was."

Soqedziel could not help but feel there was double meaning in Elizabeth Bennet's words. She had discovered that Mr. Darcy's character was solid and dependable and that his nature was not the one as described by Mr. Wickham the previous autumn. The angel thought that sentence proof that Darcy had defended himself against Elizabeth's accusations in that secreted letter. Wickham seemed not to know how to look, whether to rejoice over her words as being literal or to fear and distrust that she knew more—and was hinting that she did.

Elizabeth continued, "when I said that Darcy improved on acquaintance, I did not mean that either his mind or manners were developing, but that from knowing him better, his nature was better understood."

Wickham appeared genuinely alarmed by her speech. Elizabeth hoped that he would be content and leave her alone; he shook his head as if to sort his thoughts out. "You know me well, Miss Elizabeth, and my sentiments about Darcy. I must rejoice if he is wise enough to attempt to adopt the _appearance_ of what is right. He treated me foully, as I shared, and I have suffered dreadfully. I imagine that this…_cautiousness_ to which you allude is something he adopts on his visits to his aunt." A hand came to his chest as he leaned towards her. "His fear of her must work at him, and Darcy must not want to risk the match with his cousin Miss de Bourgh."

_He is sly_, thought Soqedziel. _He has taken up his old grievances and wants to restate them once again_. But Elizabeth did not wish to lend Mr. Wickham an ear, and she walked away, happy to be free from such a man and his glib tongue. By appearances, Mr. Wickham was just as happy to part from Elizabeth Bennet's side as well.

* * *

The militia left for Brighton, and a dullness settled over most of the younger residents in town. The parties and entertainments were less varied than before. A frequent complaint often mentioned by many a young lady (and her mother). Mrs. Harrington took the loss of the officers just as hard as the young women did. The two angel's mother had quite a soft spot for men in red-coats and would scold her two daughters about the slightest concern in the first weeks after the regiment left. However, being confined to their dwelling allowed the angels to regroup.

"_Lust_ and _Pride_ are currently out of our hands," remarked Peliel. A frown creased her brow, though a passer-by might think she was concentrating on an embroidery stitch.

"I do not believe we are reforming any of our chosen subjects," asserted Soqedziel.

"But at least we had identified candidates!" cried Peliel, who put her embroidery frame down. "But we have been here almost a year, my sister. We usually never spend so long in one place, and I don't think we have candidates for _Envy_ or _Greed_."

"What of Wickham for _Greed_? But at least we have _Sloth_. Mr. Bennet epitomizes it. He never _does_ anything! He has not worked to try to break the entail on his property which will make his children (his _girl_ children) destitute when he dies. The five thousand pounds which his wife brought to the marriage (whom he holds in such contempt for having cotton wool between her ears), is the only money his daughters may expect when they marry. Mr. Bennet has done nothing to augment their dowries that they might not be destitute. They are beautiful, to be sure, but that does not ensure that they will marry well." She tapped impatiently on the chair's arm. "He could have done more for them and instead has chosen to sit in his study and read. His tastes are only for country life and books. I am not sure he has ever thought about it, but he is _indebted_ to that ignorant and foolish wife that his children will not be _entirely_ destitute since he could not bother about them."

"When you put it like that," said Peliel, who had tears in her eyes, "I am quite convinced that there is no hope for him."

"Shall you concede _Sloth_ then?"

Peliel wept for a few minutes, perhaps like many of the young women had been in mourning for the missing officers. After many minutes, the tears subsided. She folded her hands in her lap and turned to Soqedziel, a small glow forming like a halo around her. "No. I cannot. That would go against my principles." The light shined brighter. "I am certain Mr. Bennet can show a little _Diligence_. In the moment, when called upon, he will be able to do what is good and correct." Peliel positively glowed then.

"We have discussed this before. If Mr. Bennet ever leaves his study for a just cause, I will concede," agreed Soqedziel. "Even if he fails in his mission, it will be enough for me that he takes that first step to _go_."

Peliel started weeping again. "I know these mortals are redeemable—I have hope. I _know_ _he_ can do it!"

"Yes, perhaps he can," agreed Soqedziel, though perhaps she was a doubting angel as she turned aside and could not watch her partner weep or help in her recovery. Soqedziel did consider ringing for tea and was going to stand to summon a servant when Peliel spoke again.

"But _Envy_ and _Greed_? And what a mess we've made being at a post for so long."

"Mr. Wickham is quite _Greedy_. We've bantered back and forth about him before." Soqedziel threw out. "And I am considering that Elizabeth is showing signs of _Gratitude_ now that Mr. Darcy has written that letter."

"That's a bit of a stretch!" cried Peliel.

"You think that's a stretch?" cried Soqedziel in return. "Aren't you supposed to argue for redemption? Not against any _slight_ showing or inclination which a human might have? Didn't we argue about that point just now for Mr. Bennet?"

"Yes, but it is different with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. There's something about her that captivates you, dear sister. You want to fit her into our game, and I think she just isn't going to answer. She shall defy us. You know there are those creatures who are complex and showcase two or multiple Vices or Virtues or exhibit some other one—there are many others beyond the Big Seven."

"Yes I know; I know," cried Soqedziel in a flush of anger.

"I am wondering if we need reassignment." Peliel's voice steadied. The room grew quiet, and then it grew cold. "I am wondering if _I_ need a new assignment."

Soqedziel turned with shock, her eyes wide. It was her turn for tears to appear. "You mean another _partner_?"

"I mean another partner," replied Peliel. "I believe you have lost sight of your duties. All you speak about is Miss Elizabeth. You even refer to her as 'Elizabeth.' Not with respect as Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I worry about you."

"We have been together for over a millennium," whispered Soqedziel. "I do not wish to have a different partner." They sat for a while in the parlor as the temperature fluctuated hot and cold—a sign of their emotions—though neither spoke.

"I believe we need to finish our assignment in Meryton…together," Peliel finally stated.

"I agree," said Soqedziel in a chastened voice. "I have been wrong to be sidetracked, my dear and faithful friend. That we finish our responsibilities is to be our priority. I apologize for my short-sightedness. It is uncharacteristic of me."

"It is almost _human_ of you," murmured Peliel.

"It is," agreed Soqedziel, who continued to give outward signs of being chastened. If she _felt_ that way on the inside, it was a different matter. "But what are our next steps?"

"I believe we need to round up our lost lambs," announced Peliel.

"Be good shepherds and go search for our lost sheep?" asked Soqedziel, though it was more of a comment.

"Yes. And since it was _you_ who traveled last time, I believe it should be _my turn_ to travel this time," asserted Peliel.

"Which lamb are you to look for? Mr. _Pride_? I fear we do not know where he is, which field or hill or mansion he has landed in."

"No," said Peliel. "I believe I shall go to Brighton. I do fear for Lydia Bennet. If I go, I may be able to promote her _Chastity_." Soqedziel thought _that_ was an impossibility. They had never had a candidate for _Chastity_ (well, maybe in the twelfth century, there was that _monk_), but there would be no reforming Lydia.

"I shall remain here and take care of our mother and ponder whether there are fit candidates for _Envy_ and _Greed_. And I will see if Mr. Bennet stirs from his book room," assured the other angel.

"You need to stop your deliberation of Miss Elizabeth Bennet," admonished Peliel.

"I can hardly avoid her since we move in the same circles," commented Soqedziel, perhaps with a little cheek.

"But Miss Elizabeth does not fit, does not suit," scolded Peliel. Soqedziel thought her fellow angel sounded like a snob.

"Yes, dearest. Enjoy your trip to Brighton, and be sure to write often! You were very infrequent with your letters last time."

* * *

An invitation came for Penelope Harrington to join Mrs. Forester in Brighton. The colonel's wife stated that they had such large accommodations that there was room for another friend. Penelope-Peliel set off on the mail coach with good wishes from her mother and sister. The young ladies in town who had just been able to finally go about with some routine were all thrown into tears and _Envy_ about Penelope's invitation. It was many days before any conversation could be had in Meryton which did not involve discussions of officers again.

At first, it seemed no party or dinner or outing made anyone happy. Many neighbors had a gloomy air, despite the summer weather, as though nothing would please them, others wore happier aspects. The families who had been in Town for the winter came back again. There were summer finery and summer engagements to discuss. Harriet-Soqedziel found her pretty face invited to many of these little parties. It was at one of them that she discovered her favorite object, Elizabeth Bennet, had travel plans. She had been invited to go to the Lake District with her uncle and aunt who lived in Town.

But then, about a fortnight before Elizabeth was to leave, she was told that her uncle's business required his attention and prevented them from setting out when they had initially planned. The trip would also need to be shortened. The idea of the Lakes was thrown over, and another plan was substituted. They were to go to Derbyshire for the three weeks that they had allotted for travel. It had a strong attraction for Mrs. Gardiner, Elizabeth's aunt, who had passed some years of her life there.

Soqedziel was intrigued. The angel had promised not to meddle with _Miss_ Elizabeth Bennet, but the angel was reluctant to give up observing this complex young woman. Mr. _Pride_ful Darcy _also_ hailed from Derbyshire. The angel wondered if the paths of the two might meet? Soqedziel thought that attaching herself to this traveling party would be efficacious; she did not consult Peliel about such a scheme.

The Gardiners came to Longbourn to collect Elizabeth, staying one night. It gave Soqedziel the opportunity to ingratiate himself as one of the party. The Gardiners had a manservant (with the name of John, just like the Collins' had), and Soqedziel assumed John's place while the real John went to visit a relation.

The sights at the beginning of the journey were lovely. They visited any number of remarkable places through which their route lay: Oxford, Blenheim, Warwick, Kenilworth, and Birmingham. Some of these places Soqedziel had visited before (though not recently). The angel had even come across Henry V at Kenilworth when pursuing other prey. That was a moment he would never forget. _That_ man was a giant; he was taller even than Mr. Darcy.

Soqedziel had seen the construction of Blenheim Palace almost a hundred years before. It had so intrigued him that he forsook human form to take the form of a dog, something angels were strictly forbidden to do: taking any non-human form. But watching the palace rise had been a welcome sort of holiday after hundreds of years of service. The year-long sojourn as a small spaniel had been his only break in a millennium of holy work. Peliel had stayed by his side working as a stone mason. Afterward, they had both been in trouble with the archangel Zuriel and the pair had been sent to Inverness as punishment. Angels do not like the cold.

Eventually, the little traveling party settled in a small town called Lambton where Mrs. Gardiner had resided before her marriage. The lady became reacquainted with some former friends, and they spent many days seeing all the local sights.

One morning, as John-Soqedziel was bringing in the breakfast to their private sitting room, the topic of visiting Pemberley, Mr. Darcy's estate, was brought up by Mrs. Gardiner. "My love, should you not like to see a place of which you have heard so much?" said the aunt to the niece. "A place, too, which so many of your acquaintance are connected. Wickham passed all his youth there, you know."

Elizabeth looked distressed. Soqedziel thought that response informative and interesting. He could not help but follow the conversation even though he had finished bringing the food up from the kitchens. Miss Bennet said she was tired of touring great houses. "I really have no pleasure in fine carpets or satin curtains," was her excuse.

It seemed a paltry one to Soqedziel as well as to Mrs. Gardiner. "If it were merely a fine house, richly furnished, I should not care about it myself," argued Mrs. Gardiner. "But the grounds are delightful. They have some of the finest woods in the country." Elizabeth did not give any answer to such an argument. The party finished breaking their fast and then went about their day.

But the angel was amused by this disinclination on Miss Bennet's part to see Pemberley. Elizabeth must not wish to run into Mr. Darcy accidentally. Such a meeting would be too distressing after that ill-fated proposal and its rejection in Kent. Soqedziel wondered how Mr. Darcy would behave if Elizabeth showed up on his doorstep? Would he throw her out? Darcy's past arrogance and manners were such that he might coldly escort her and her relations off of the property. But the angel could not truly see the man forcing Elizabeth and her family away, not really. But how had Darcy's _Pride_ fared in the months since the two had last met? Had Darcy forgiven Elizabeth?

The next morning at breakfast, her aunt asked Elizabeth again whether she would like to go to Pemberley—Miss Bennet's demeanor had changed. Soqedziel wondered what had happened to make Elizabeth reconsider a trip to see the magnificence that was Pemberley estate? The angel had asked around and discovered that the family was not in residence. He wondered if Elizabeth had not done the very same thing, and that Miss Bennet no longer feared running into Mr. Darcy. And, perhaps, some deep curiosity had her wishing to see what she had given up by refusing him.

* * *

It was an expansive park, and Soqedziel admired the view from his place next to the coachman, Mr. Barnet. Woods ceased at the top of a hill, and a valley lay before them with Pemberley House situated on the opposite side; it was a magnificent building. The angel thought he could hear murmurs of approval from the three inside the carriage. The windows had been let down since it was such a fine day. They descended the hill, crossed a bridge, and drove to the door of the mansion. The Gardiners and Miss Bennet applied to see the place and were taken inside.

The carriage drove to the stables where the horses were cared for. John-Soqedziel may work as a man-servant, both footman and valet, but _never_ acted as a groom. Mr. Barnet spoke to the stable staff, but Soqedziel stretched his legs in an area between the house and the stables, finally alighting on a small stone wall which closed off the stable yard and where a tree provided some shade.

Some house tours were short as the rooms open for inspection were limited. Others were longer (especially if the house was substantial). Pemberley House was built on a magnificent scale; the angel suspected this tour would take a while.

The angel lost himself in consideration of the letter from Peliel in Brighton; he had been meaning to reply these past few days. _She_ had written twice to say that most of their days were spent with shopping or in visiting where there were a great number of officers. Peliel acknowledged that Lydia Bennet flirted constantly and outrageously with every one of them.

_"I worry. She is getting almost wild! Lydia has no control over her behavior and does not realize how inappropriate her actions are. I fear that Mrs. Forster is not an observant chaperon. I have caught Lydia hidden away in dark corners (or even in a tent) kissing officers. _She_ believes such actions will land her a husband. You and I know that it is the opposite. If she is easy with her _Virtue_, she will never catch a husband. I tried to explain that to her, but I think she only pays attention to one word in ten that I say anymore. I thought that we were such friends, but I fear that has now changed. I may need to concede that Lydia Bennet is lost, as far as _Vice_ is concerned. I did have this idea that I might maneuver a scenario which might get her to think. Do you recall Mr. Wickham? He has variously pursued three different women here, none of whom were worth l_ess_ than ten thousand pounds. One, Miss Chester, has a twenty thousand pound dowry and is even pretty! I thought to encourage Lydia to consider Mr. Wickham. When he breaks her heart, because he is so _Greedy_ (perhaps you are correct, and we _should_ consider him for _Greed_), then Lydia will learn to temper her impulsiveness and to stop kissing officers in dark corners! _That_ should tone down her _Lust_."_

Soqedziel had his doubts as to that being an effective ploy. He wondered how to relate that to his fellow angel without hurting Peliel's sensitive nature. But Peliel must try. It was part of her job to think the best of every human.

The angel was roused from his thoughts by the appearance of his party. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth Bennet were being led away from the house by an outside staff member. His belief that the tour of Pemberley was over was cut short as the trio were not headed towards the stables (no servant had been sent to fetch either him or the coachmen). But the gardener was preparing to lead them on a tour of the delights to be had outside. Soqedziel sighed and turned away.

A figure appeared suddenly on the road which led back to the stables: it was Mr. Darcy. The angel glanced again towards Elizabeth; she too had noticed Pemberley's owner. The couple were about twenty yards apart and so abrupt was his appearance that it was impossible to avoid his sight, and the cheeks of both were overspread with a deep blush. Soqedziel watched as they stared at each other. Elizabeth was frozen, but Darcy started (despite his surprise at seeing her), then he recovered and advanced towards the party.

Elizabeth turned away slightly as though to relieve him of any social obligation to speak to her and her family, but Mr. Darcy acknowledged her with civility, though she stood a little apart from her uncle and aunt. They spoke for several minutes as many eyes watched. The gardener was surprised as he waited for the two to finish their conversation. It was evident that he had not expected his master to appear that day. Elizabeth stood with her eyes more on the gravel pathway than on her companion. That she had been astonished by Darcy's appearance was obvious, and was confused that he chose to speak to her at all. Their last encounter, as far as Soqedziel knew, had been in Kent—that disastrous marriage proposal which the angel had overheard.

Mr. Darcy seemed to be asking her question after question as though they were meeting as polite acquaintance, and not possibly as enemies. Darcy made civil inquiries after her family. Elizabeth seemed only able to be embarrassed and stammered her replies. However, Darcy's posture indicated that he was just as uneasy. Eventually, he nodded, took his leave, and walked towards the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner joined Elizabeth then, and Soqedziel could hear snatches of words drifting towards him. They expressed their admiration for Darcy even though they had never met him. Elizabeth was self-absorbed, and looked glassy-eyed and thoughtful, though she probably felt acutely self-conscious about this visit wondering what Mr. Darcy must think of her. Whether it was a deliberate choice to throw herself in his way? What did Mr. _Pride_ think of this chance happening? The conversation between the two had faltered at the end just before Darcy had walked into the house; it had been awkward and abrupt.

The tour of the park was to continue, and the gardener led the way on a path by the side of the water which led towards the woods. Soqedziel watched them go. The angel had never longed more than at that moment to know what was going through Elizabeth's head. Was she admiring the woods? Was she speaking with ease to Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner or were Elizabeth's thoughts all centered around Mr. Darcy and attempting to discern that very spot in Pemberley House where he was standing and also attempting to perceive what he thought of her? Soqedziel suspected that Elizabeth was a distracted companion as she wondered why Mr. Darcy had spoken to her in defiance of all the events of the spring.

The angel also wondered what Mr. Darcy thought of Elizabeth appearing on his doorstep as though a present to be opened. It afforded the man a second chance with her if he _wished_ for a second chance. Did her rejection still offend him? Soqedziel did not believe so, given that Darcy had spoken with civility. He must have forgiven her for rejecting his proposal. But had he listened to her objections? It was one thing to overlook faults in another person, but another to acknowledge and seek to correct faults within oneself. Had Darcy honestly heard what she had to say about his character that day in the parlor?

The angel was still on his short stone wall by that tree; he knew he was attempting not to be seen since this was proving such an efficacious perch. He watched as Mr. Darcy suddenly came marching past him with a firm stride and an intense look on his face. His riding coat was gone. He appeared to have washed the dust of travel from his form but was now in pursuit of Elizabeth and her party. Soqedziel watched Darcy's figure until he disappeared into the tree line.

The angel was then required to sit and watch for figures to reappear. The party took a long time, and Soqedziel hoped that Mr. Darcy was able to find them and was being a congenial host, showing them the finer parts of the woods, and not that it had become a game of cat and mouse, and that Darcy could not find them—the woods _were_ extensive.

The angel was patient (a millennium here taught infinite patience), and eventually two figures appeared! Elizabeth had the arm of Mr. Darcy. They walked the entire way towards Soqedziel in silence. Behind him, he heard the coachman readying the horses and the carriage that they might leave as soon as the whole party was assembled. Both Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy looked thoughtful (and yet still awkward) as they approached the area where the angel sat.

"Should you like to walk to the house to rest Miss Bennet?" asked Mr. Darcy. They had just reached the Gardiner's carriage; he still had her arm. Darcy gazed down at her with a little light shining from his eyes. His admiration of her had not abated in the four months since they had last seen each other. Soqedziel wondered if Elizabeth could discern Darcy's regard?

"I am not tired," was her answer, so they stood together on the lawn. There was a long, painful silence which built as each of them was deep in thought. Neither of them looked comfortable.

"Your travels, have they gone well?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"Yes," nodded Elizabeth. She began to talk about the places she had traveled to with her family. At last, her aunt and uncle arrived. It seemed her aunt had become fatigued with such a long walk which accounted for her having fallen behind.

"Would you care to take some refreshment in the house?" asked Darcy.

Mrs. Gardiner declined his offer. The visiting party then said goodbye to their host. Mr. Darcy handed the ladies into the carriage, and they drove off. Soqedziel took his spot next to Mr. Barnet and craned his ears to attempt to hear any of the conversation inside. The windows were still let down. It appeared that Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner approved of Mr. Darcy.

"He is perfectly well behaved, polite, and unassuming," said Mr. Gardiner.

"There is something a little stately in him, to be sure," remarked Mrs. Gardiner, "but it is confined to his air, and is not unbecoming. I can now say with the housekeeper that though some people may call him _Proud_; I have seen nothing of it."

_Interesting_, thought Soqedziel. The housekeeper must have spoken warmly of her master, and that seemed to have taken both Mrs. Gardiner and the uncle by surprise.

"I was never more surprised than by his behavior to us," mumbled Mr. Gardiner. "It was more than civil, it was really attentive, and there was no necessity for such attention. His acquaintance with Elizabeth was very trifling."

_No, it was not, _was the angel's immediate thought. _He is so in love with her that he asked for her hand in marriage!_

"To be sure, Lizzy," said her aunt, "he is not so handsome as Wickham, or rather, he has not Wickham's countenance, for his features are perfectly good. But why did you tell us he was so disagreeable?"

It was intriguing to hear Elizabeth's answer then as she didn't exactly stumble over her words, but she explained that she liked Darcy better after seeing him in Kent. Elizabeth added, "I have never seen him as pleasant as he was this morning."

"Perhaps he is a little whimsical in his civilities," replied Mr. Gardiner. "Great men often are. I shall not take him at his word about the fishing as he might change his mind another day and warn me off his grounds."

Soqedziel thought he heard Elizabeth make a small sound of protest, but she did not say anything else in defense of Mr. Darcy.

"From what we have seen of him," began Mrs. Gardiner, "I really should not have thought that he could have behaved in such a cruel manner towards anybody as he had done to poor Wickham. Mr. Darcy does not have an ill-natured look. He has a pleasant smile when he speaks, and though he carries himself with a dignified air, I would not say it means he has an unfavorable heart."

"Well aunt, when I was in Kent," began Elizabeth, "I met some of his relatives, an aunt (sister to his mother), and a cousin, an army colonel."

"Yes?" encouraged Mrs. Gardiner.

"I learned from them both, before Mr. Darcy came to stay, and by his behavior when he was there, that his faults are not so severe. He has been misunderstood. I also learned that Mr. Wickham's character is not so amiable. Wickham has misrepresented details about his past. The living he claimed Mr. Darcy denied him? I have information that he released all claim to it for such a lofty amount as three thousand pounds."

"Three thousand pounds? Wickham has done deception if he accepted three thousand pounds then put about a tale of ill-usage by Mr. Darcy," cried Mrs. Gardiner.

"Indeed!" agreed Mr. Gardiner.

Mr. Barnet interrupted their talk as he called down that they were entering the small town which was their next destination. The party was to dine and then call on some acquaintance of Mrs. Gardiners. The angel heard no more talk of Mr. Darcy that day.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, after an outing in the morning, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth, returned to the inn to dress. They were to dine with some of Mrs. Gardiner's friends. John-Soqedziel had just helped Mr. Gardiner with his clothes and the two of them waited in the sitting room for the ladies when the sound of a carriage was heard outside.

Mr. Gardiner went to look out the window, and his wife came in from her room to look over his shoulder. Elizabeth stopped in then with flushed cheeks as Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner (and the angel) watched a gentleman and a lady in a curricle stop in front of the inn.

"I believe it is Mr. Darcy and his sister come to call," explained Elizabeth. She sounded both surprised and embarrassed as she imparted her news.

"Mr. Darcy has come to call?" asked her uncle. He turned to look at his wife in surprise as though such an event was suspicious. Mrs. Gardiner glanced at her niece whose embarrassment was both evident and acute. The aunt's eyebrows shot up, and she turned back to gaze at her husband with a particular look as though she were sharing her thoughts without having to speak the words. Soqedziel wondered if the Gardiners had spoken in private about the events of the preceding day, of Mr. Darcy's attentions to Elizabeth, and whether they both now felt that such attentions—the personal tour of the park—and now calling on them indicated a partiality for their niece.

Elizabeth looked anxious, pleased, and fearful as she walked up and down the room—as if attempting to compose herself and yet failing. She would not catch her relations' eyes and flushed with color when they looked pointedly at her for an explanation.

There was a knock at the door, and John-Soqedziel opened it to let in the two visitors, and Miss Georgiana Darcy was introduced to Elizabeth and the Gardiners. The young lady was exceedingly shy and answered only in monosyllables. Like her brother, she was tall, about sixteen years of age, and had a womanly, graceful figure. Her manners were gentle, but she did not have the same confidence which Mr. Darcy exhibited.

There was polite conversation at first and then journeys were discussed. Mr. Darcy remarked that Georgiana Darcy had arrived at Pemberley just that morning. Soqedziel watched as this compliment to them—to Elizabeth—registered forcibly on all three of his party's faces. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner could not help the glance from their niece to Mr. Darcy (assured now of Darcy's admiration). They assumed that he had pressed for the introduction between his sister and Elizabeth Bennet because of his preference.

"Mr. Bingley is part of our group and expressed a desire to wait on you as well," indicated Darcy. Barely had he time to say it than it proved true, and Bingley's quick step was heard on the stairs. Soqedziel rushed to the door to open it for him. Bingley was cordial and as outgoing as ever. He asked after Elizabeth and _all_ of the Bennets with good-humored ease.

A lively discussion began between all the people present, though the angel watched as Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner's eyes moved between Darcy and Elizabeth. Soqedziel felt that though it was a guarded sentiment, Mr. Darcy's love for Elizabeth was in evidence. Of Elizabeth's sensations, it was more difficult to tell. But the longer they sat together, the longer Darcy's eyes and demeanor were overflowing with admiration.

Elizabeth flitted between her visitors, not in the manner of a wandering butterfly, but she was eager to ensure that she met the expectation of each of her three visitors, though she also acted with a certain hesitancy (as though she feared she would fail). But Bingley, Georgiana, and Darcy all gazed at her, ready and determined to be pleased with Elizabeth Bennet's company that day.

Soqedziel watched from his invisible position as a servant as Elizabeth turned her eyes more and more on her undeclared lover. Darcy was civil and friendly in speaking to the Gardiners and talked readily to her family. He kept up his share of the conversation instead of being a silent companion—a complaint Elizabeth had often leveled against him in private moments with Mrs. Collins when they were in Hunsford.

As he considered it, the angel thought that Mr. Darcy had changed. The gentleman was not self-conscious but eager to please and show that he had altered—especially if it was to please Elizabeth's relations. And such a change in his manners made Elizabeth bloom. Her beautiful eyes shone brightly as the whole party talked happily.

The visitors stayed over a half hour, and when they rose to depart, Mr. Darcy called on his sister to join him in expressing their wish of seeing Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Bennet to dinner at Pemberley. Elizabeth turned her head as if momentarily embarrassed, but Mrs. Gardiner, with great politeness, accepted the invitation after studying her niece for a few seconds.

"Mr. Bingley is everything you and Jane have related," remarked Mrs. Gardiner after the visitors had left.

"We often wondered if you were inventing such a man. I did not believe any man could be so good-natured," added Mr. Gardiner.

"From the first, he was always pleasing and charming and good-natured as you say. He has always displayed the best manners," asserted Elizabeth.

"No wonder people are attracted to him," said Mrs. Gardiner. "I find, now that I have met him and have met Mr. Darcy, that I cannot believe anything but _Pride_ mars Mr. Darcy's character. If Mr. Darcy is friends with such a man as amiable as Mr. Bingley, it speaks highly of him."

Soqedziel saw Elizabeth blush. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner looked at Elizabeth, but though the opportunity for communication was limited as they were supposed to be dressing to dine with Mrs. Gardiner's friends, Elizabeth was not forthcoming about her lover. It seemed there was nothing more to justify inquiry on their side.

The angel overheard snippets of conversation that evening after they returned. Mr. Wickham was mentioned and not in a favorable light. While the issue about the late Mr. Darcy's patronage was not precisely known, what _was_ known was that after Wickham had quit living in Derbyshire, he had left many debts behind which Mr. Darcy had discharged.

It seemed the whole party was having a change in sentiment about Mr. Wickham just as they were changing their views on Mr. Darcy. Mr. Wickham was not an angel, much wronged by Mr. Darcy who had behaved monstrously to him. Nor was Mr. Darcy such a shocking figure. He engendered the respect of long-standing servants and the inhabitants of the local town. He also greatly admired Elizabeth (though that topic was not discussed between uncle, aunt, and niece), but to have such a powerful and rich man seek out their company, introduce his sister to them, and invite them to dine meant he significantly rose in the party's favor.

* * *

Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth decided to call on Miss Darcy the next day since the young lady had come to call on _them_ so soon. Mr. Gardiner was to go fishing; Mr. Darcy had invited him. While Soqedziel went in two trips of the carriage to Pemberley, the angel had to wait until the end of the day to understand (and imperfectly) how the day had passed for both sets of people.

With the two ladies, the carriage windows had been let down, so Soqedziel heard parts of a discussion about Mr. Darcy's sister and some details of that visit. There were other visitors in the house, for Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley had come with their brother. Mr. Darcy's house was discussed, the aunt and the niece talked of the elegant salon where they had visited and eaten. Even the beautiful fruit at the table became part of their conversation, but neither Elizabeth nor Mrs. Gardiner ever brought up the subject of Mr. Darcy. They seemed to be deliberately avoiding the topic of his interest in Elizabeth. But at the same time, the angel thought they were both burning with curiosity to talk about the great man. Soqedziel was convinced that either woman would have been gratified to have the other bring up the topic.

When Mr. Gardiner returned, and John-Soqedziel was helping him with his dress, he mentioned his fishing trip. His master spoke of his pleasure with his day.

"The company was sound," declared Mr. Gardiner. "A pleasant set of gentlemen, all with one common purpose. Though as soon as I mentioned that Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth were to visit today as well..._well_…that made Mr. Darcy leave off wanting to fish. Thank you, John." Soqedziel had handed him his cravat.

"Nothing would do but for Darcy to rush off back to the house to play host to the visiting ladies," continued Mr. Gardiner. "I thought he'd be gone all of twenty minutes, but he was gone longer than an hour before coming back to fish."

"Looks very good, sir," complimented John-Soqedziel on his master's neck-knot.

"Thank you, John. I wonder if he's so in love as to propose?" That statement seemed less to the servant and more a sentiment expressed to himself. The angel helped Mr. Gardiner on with his coat and then Mr. Gardiner left to go eat.

The next morning was to be a simpler one. Soqedziel had caught parts of a discussion between aunt and niece about the upcoming dinner at Pemberley, and Elizabeth was concerned about what to wear. The angel thought that the aunt was more concerned with the nature of the relationship between her niece and Mr. Darcy than the quality of their finery. But no confidences were ever shared, or perhaps there was _nothing_ to share.

The angel's three companions prepared to set out for a walk. There was talk that some shopping might also be involved as part of their foray into town. Soqedziel was asked to inquire at the local post office for any letters as he often did. Mr. Gardiner's business affairs followed him, even on this trip, and there were two letters for his master—but there were also two letters for Elizabeth Bennet. One had been mis-sent as the address had been poorly written. He arrived back at the inn just as the trio was setting out.

"They are both from Jane!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "I had been wondering if she would write."

"You wish to sit and read your letters in peace, no doubt," said Mrs. Gardiner. "We shall walk to the village square and return once you have read them."

"Thank you," exclaimed Elizabeth, who eagerly sat down and broke the seal on the first one and began to read. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner walked down the stairs, and Soqedziel followed to sit in the tap room of the inn where he would await further orders.

There had been no letters from Peliel in Brighton. Soqedziel was curious how events were progressing there with Lydia and curbing her _Lust_ful ways. He thought his fellow angel's plan convoluted or perhaps a little too naïve that encouraging a flirtation with a rakehell like Wickham was like playing with fire. He would need to write Peliel again and actively discourage the scheme. The noise of the inn's room changed, and the angel saw Mr. Darcy walk in. He was known to many, the local wealthy gentleman, and eyes followed him, forelocks were touched in deference. Soqedziel watched the innkeeper rush to greet him, and after consulting with Mr. Darcy for a half a minute, the man brought the gentleman over to John-Soqedziel.

"Take me to Miss Bennet," said Mr. Darcy. The gentleman barely acknowledged the servant. Darcy was looking around the room as he fiddled with the opening of his coat. Soqedziel stood and bowed to the nervous gentleman. He then turned and led the way up the staircase to the corridor where the Gardiners and Miss Bennet's rooms lay—and where their private sitting room was located.

Soqedziel knocked and opened the door, ready to announce Mr. Darcy's presence and ascertain Elizabeth's desire to see him. He believed Mr. Darcy was there to propose and thought Elizabeth would be receptive of such an offer—_this time_.

Instead of finding a happy and contented Miss Bennet seated by the window reading her sister's letters, Soqedziel found her just on the other side of the door. Elizabeth's face was pale.

"Oh! Where, where is my uncle?" she exclaimed. Elizabeth looked as if she would run right by the angel, so impetuous was she that the angel believed Elizabeth did not even see him. She did, however, notice Mr. Darcy's form behind him.

"I beg your pardon, but I must leave you. I must find Mr. Gardiner this moment on business that cannot be delayed; I have not an instant to lose!" she cried to her undeclared lover.

"Good God! What is the matter?" exclaimed Mr. Darcy stepping into the room and closing the distance between them. "I will not detain you a minute, but let me or let the servant go after Mr. Gardiner. You are not well enough; you cannot go yourself."

It was said with such feeling that Soqedziel did not doubt Darcy's love. It might almost have been a proposal.

Elizabeth looked so disturbed that she might not be able to stand for much longer. "John," she said to the angel, "please…please fetch your master and mistress." Elizabeth paused as though out of breath. "Please bring them back immediately. They were to walk to the town square."

"Yes, Miss Bennet," Soqedziel replied. He turned reluctantly, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Let me call your maid. Is there nothing you could take…" Mr. Darcy's voice petered out as the angel walked away.

Soqedziel wondered what news had come from Meryton that so greatly disturbed Elizabeth; he could speculate as he hurried out of the inn and towards the village square. _Something_ had happened. Most logical was that one of the Bennet family members was hurt or sick or that something even worse had occurred. But Soqedziel raced to the town's square where Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were easily discovered.

"Master," John-Soqedziel cried. "Miss Bennet has sent me to find you and asked that you return to the inn immediately."

"John?" exclaimed Mrs. Gardiner with concern. "Is she ill?"

"I cannot say, mistress," answered the angel.

"Why has she sent for us?" asked Mr. Gardiner.

"I cannot say, sir," John-Soqedziel declared.

"Edward, I am sure she is sick," said a worried Mrs. Gardiner.

"Mr. Darcy is with Miss Bennet," the angel disclosed.

"Mr. Darcy!" cried Mrs. Gardiner. "Why is Mr. Darcy visiting?"

"He called on Miss Bennet right after you left," related Soqedziel.

"We will be back at the Bolt and Turn in a few minutes, do not fear, my dear," assured her husband.

For a few minutes, there was only the sound of footsteps on cobblestones before Mrs. Gardiner remarked, "I wonder if the news from home was…_difficult_?"

They reached the inn and hurried up to their private sitting room: Elizabeth sat there alone. The angel was surprised that Mr. Darcy had left her so quickly. How had that _tete-a-tete_ gone? Elizabeth had been in distress and had looked to be on the verge of tears with whatever news she had received. Now she looked confused, conflicted, and mournful as if Mr. Darcy's visit had added to her worries.

"Lydia has run off with Mr. Wickham!" cried Elizabeth, rising from her seat. "It was first thought they had gone to Gretna Green, but instead they are holed up in London. Jane begs for our return!"

"Lydia has run off!" cried Mrs. Gardiner.

"Yes, listen," said Elizabeth as she pulled out one of Jane's letters. "_Since writing the above, dearest Lizzy, something has occurred of a most unexpected and serious nature_…"

Soqedziel heard no more as he closed the door and went to patiently await orders. He figured he knew the substance of what had been in those two letters to Elizabeth by her short outburst. Her sister Lydia had run away with Mr. Wickham, but it appeared that no marriage was to take place unless someone went after the couple and forced the issue. Would Mr. Bennet, _Sloth_, do anything to rectify this situation? It was not in Mr. Bennet's nature to leave his book room or change the patterns of his behavior. Soqedziel and Peliel had already agreed that should Mr. Bennet show any fortitude about changing his behavior, Soqedziel would concede that sin to Peliel.

But what had Peliel done? Soqedziel's fellow angel had last written about her schemes to encourage Lydia to fall in love with Wickham so a rejection from the militia officer might temper her _Lustf_ul ways. But had that plan backfired in a dangerously, disastrous fashion?

Soqedziel was anxious to get back to Meryton to ascertain the details of the entire affair. Mr. Gardiner was very discreet when he came to seek John-Soqedziel in ten minutes and directed his servant to begin to pack after he told the coachman that they were to leave within the hour. There was no opportunity for overheard conversations by the angel before they were on the road to Longbourn.

They traveled expeditiously. Soqedziel riding next to Mr. Barnet who grumbled about the change of plans. Apparently, the coachman had made some side-plans of his own. But Barnet's grumbling, and the closed coach windows meant no overheard conversations. The angel could not listen to what the Gardiners and Elizabeth Bennet discussed inside as they rode towards Longbourn.

However, Soqedziel had discovered that Mr. Gardiner shared topics with his manservant as the master needed another person to listen to him if presented with a problem. The angel had formed the opinion that John was an honest and reliable and _discreet_ servant.

The party stopped for the night at a coaching inn, and Soqedziel and Mr. Gardiner were together as the servant-angel attended his master.

"Well, John, here we are in Wellingborough, not having planned to stay here," began Mr. Gardiner as he washed his face.

"No, sir," replied his servant.

"I am sure you must be curious as to why we cut short our plans," mused Mr. Gardiner.

"Yes, sir," answered the angel.

Mr. Gardiner sighed and gave the flannel back to Soqedziel. "There has been an incident in the Bennet family which is why we must return Miss Elizabeth to her family."

"Sir," was all Soqedziel said in return.

"Do you think it possible that a young man would form a wicked design on a girl who is not unprotected?" asked Mr. Gardiner as he tied on a fresh cravat. "One who was even staying in his colonel's family?" Soqedziel wasn't sure if an answer was warranted. "And yet my niece Elizabeth insists there is not much good in Mr. Wickham."

"Wickham, sir? I do not recall such a man," offered John-Soqedziel. As the Gardiner's servant, he could not claim to know the man.

"He is, or was, a militiaman. His regiment was quartered in Hertfordshire. I wonder if he is still part of the corps as this incident has to disgrace his name and honor."

"Yes, sir," answered Soqedziel.

"It isn't as though Miss Lydia is unprotected." Mr. Gardiner repeated. "She has no brother and perhaps my brother-in-law, Bennet, is a bit lazy, but as I said, she is not unprotected." Again the angel felt that no answer was required of him. Mr. Gardiner looked at his reflection in the small round mirror on the inn's wall.

"Your coat," said the servant.

"Thank you, John," replied his master. Mr. Gardiner turned to go back down to the inn's common room to meet his wife and niece for their meal. The angel heard him mutter. "She is vain and idle. I suppose if Wickham suggested to Lydia to love him, she would."

The time on the road was long, but they were able to reach Longbourn by dinnertime. Soqedziel was pleased as Mr. Barnet was in a foul mood and had been a quarrelsome companion the entire morning.

The Gardiner's four children were waiting for them on the steps of Longbourn house, and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner lost themselves in greeting their children. Soqedziel wondered how he was to get the real servant John back and return as the daughter Harriet to Mrs. Harrington. The angel reckoned that he might need to go with the Gardiners to London and then come again to Meryton.

John-Soqedziel helped with the luggage and carefully watched the movements of the Longbourn occupants. Elizabeth spoke first to her sister Jane in the vestibule (which was not a very private place for a conversation). She asked questions which Jane answered readily, but which gave no new information. _No_, the fugitives had not been caught. _Yes_, Mr. Bennet had gone to London in order to find them. _Yes_, everyone was well—or as tolerably well as could be. Mrs. Bennet had had her spirits shaken and kept to her bed.

Elizabeth, Jane, the Gardiners, and their children then moved into a drawing room and out of ear-range of the angel as Soqedziel continued to help unload luggage before going to have a cup of tea in the kitchens. The Longbourn servants knew everything, of course. Mrs. Bennet was not one to hold her tongue and had exclaimed in misery when a messenger had brought them an express at midnight to inform the family that Lydia had run off to Scotland with Mr. Wickham. Mrs. Bennet had wailed and moaned and needed a great deal of cosseting by Mrs. Hill and the female servants to get her to settle down and sleep.

Then the colonel of the regiment came to Longbourn to explain that he thought no marriage would ever take place as the young man was the worst sort, a blackguard (and many other epithets of a coarse and base nature). The colonel had traced the pair to London where they'd gone to ground. Everyone in that hall was assured of Lydia's ruin.

The servants detailed scenes of tears from Miss Catherine who had known about a budding attachment between Miss Lydia and the wretched man, and of Mr. Bennet whose temper got away from him. But then their master was almost overcome with tears himself, it was reported. (Perhaps they were angry tears.) The servants said they had never seen him so emotional or so motivated. He made plans and got himself off to London to search for his worthless daughter. No one believed Lydia could be redeemed down in the servant's hall. Not a single servant believed she could be found or her reputation saved.

While Soqedziel was attending Mr. Gardiner as he changed out of his traveling clothes, he was struck by the difference below and above stairs. There was still hope above stairs that Lydia would be found and some resolution achieved—imperfect though it might be. Mr. Gardiner informed his servant to be ready to travel the next day as he was to go to London to assist Mr. Bennet in his search for Miss Lydia.


	7. Chapter 7

It was an uneasy evening at Longbourn as the news was sorted through, upstairs and down. Soqedziel wondered if there was anything that they knew upstairs that the servants didn't know. One of the housemaids (who appeared to be sweet on the manservant John) was quite willing to discuss the subject of Lydia's indiscretion. Sally passed on details that the colonel (the militia colonel, Colonel Forster had come to visit the Bennets after searching all the way from Brighton to London for the runaway couple) had suspected that Lydia had recently developed a partiality for Wickham. But the colonel had no idea of the young man's vile reputation until _after_ they fled which had made the colonel hurry to Hertfordshire.

Forster had come to Longbourn bearing the news that Lydia was not married—not fleeing to Gretna Green to do the deed—and that the Colonel suspected that the couple had merely run away together without benefit of marriage. Mr. Wickham had turned out to also be an imprudent and extravagant man who left debts behind. Depending on who you asked, Lydia's note to the colonel's wife saying she was running off to be married (such was Lydia's understanding) was either a small ray of hope or a piece of folly.

The angel wondered how his partner felt about all of this and whether _guilt_ was at the top. Had Peliel considered that Lydia Bennet would _descend_ to such a level? It was not the way that Soqedziel's partner thought or _hoped_ about human beings. Peliel could only believe she was acting _for good_. But Peliel would be overcome with grief, just like most of the Bennets were. It would be comforting to Soqedziel to have his partner back at his side; they had been apart too long. Peliel had nothing to keep her in Brighton, and Soqedziel had only to switch places with the real manservant John to be able to return as Harriet. He looked forward to going to London the next day to quickly return to his angel partner's side.

Mr. Gardiner lingered at Longbourn the next day only as late as the morning post-delivery. The family expected a letter from Mr. Bennet with news, but apparently, there was no news to send. (Though everyone would have been glad to have had a letter to reassure them that there was _nothing_ to share.) Mr. Gardiner left for London with John-Soqedziel at his side. Mrs. Gardiner was to stay and provide whatever comfort she could to Mrs. Bennet and her nieces.

Soqedziel's master did not speak much on their journey to London, but Mr. Gardiner _did_ relate that they would do two things: first find Mr. Bennet and take him back with them to Gracechurch Street and then retrace the steps that the fugitive pair had made.

Their arrival had been anticipated for either Mr. or Mrs. Gardiner had warned their servants that the master was to return. Mr. Gardiner washed the dust off of himself and then went in search of Mr. Bennet, taking Soqedziel with him. They found Longbourn's master at the address provided: a small hotel. The angel missed the initial discussion between them, but Mr. Bennet was persuaded to move to Gracechurch Street. As he had brought no servant with him, Soqedziel was called up to the man's rooms to pack Mr. Bennet's bags. Both Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner were in the chamber as Soqedziel worked; there were many books to pack.

"You had no luck speaking to the postilions at Epsom and Clapham when they changed into a hackney-coach?" asked Mr. Gardiner.

"No. No one remembers them. I thought it might be noted—them removing from a chaise to a hackney but no one recalls the couple," grumbled Mr. Bennet. Soqedziel continued his packing as he listened.

"You've already anticipated my plans for tomorrow, so I shall need to consider further steps," remarked Mr. Gardiner.

"I am determined to inquire at all the principal hotels to see if they might have gone to one of _them_ on their first coming to London, before they procured lodgings," declared Mr. Bennet. Soqedziel thought he had never heard the man use a more determined voice. It sparked something within the angel. Perhaps he should remain in London and oversee what was happening _here_? And he _must_ write to Peliel at the first opportunity and share all his discoveries, first and foremost that Mr. _Sloth_ had proven that when needed, he could be _Diligence_ itself. Soqedziel would concede this sin as a virtue to his fellow angel.

"…must have," insisted Mr. Gardiner. Soqedziel had missed their current topic, but finished his task of packing and turned to regard the two men.

"Lizzy might know. She seemed quite friendly with Mr. Wickham at one time—back around Christmas," asserted Mr. Bennet.

"I shall add that inquiry to Elizabeth in my note to Mrs. Gardiner. I shall also write to Colonel Forster to see if any of Wickham's intimates (or former friends) in the regiment know if the young man has any relatives or connections who might know more of him. Someone who might know in what part of the town he has now concealed himself with Lydia. It is of great consequence that we ascertain _any_ clues," asserted Mr. Gardiner. He looked around the room and saw that his servant had finished packing. "Done John?"

"Yes, sir," nodded John-Soqedziel.

"Let us return to Gracechurch Street," proclaimed Mr. Gardiner.

* * *

Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Bennet spent the following day, a Monday, in fruitless searches around Town and then in letter writing. Soqedziel got the sense that while Mr. Gardiner was committed to finding his niece, Mr. Bennet's spirits were flagging. Answers to letters came back quickly, but without good news.

Soqedziel wavered in his convictions. It seemed that nothing was happening in London, but word had come from Peliel at last (under the guise of a letter to John from a sister) that his fellow angel had left Brighton, having thanked Mrs. Forster for her invitation. (Left unsaid was all the frightful business with Lydia Bennet.)

But on Wednesday, Soqedziel had a letter to say that the Bennet family was the focus of neighborhood gossip. Nothing new or good was heard from Longbourn, but all of Meryton seemed set on blackening Wickham's name when but three months before he had been seen almost as an angel of light. Peliel mentioned that Wickham was in debt to every tradesman in town. And his _intrigues,_ all honored with the title of _seduction_, had been extended into every tradesman's family.

Peliel wrote. _He is being declared the wickedest young man in the world. Everyone is so fickle. They now declare that they never trusted his appearance of goodness! Human beings are so blind to their own follies are they not, dear Soqedziel? They are hypocritical, insincere, and deceitful in their judgments. I have heard tell that Longbourn's heir, that _pastor_, Mr. Collins, wrote to the Bennets to tell them to _throw off_ Lydia Bennet from their notice and affection forever. A vicar! He has no notion of Christian forgiveness, it seems, but only condemnation. How ready these human creatures are to change their opinions, though not in a blessed and positive manner._

Soqedziel was a little worried about his fellow angel as that was a more bitter ending to a note from Peliel than he had ever received. But Mr. Bennet was growing ever more spiritless by the ill success of the two concerned men's endeavors. It was decided that Mr. Bennet was to return home while Mr. Gardiner would continue the search. On Friday morning, a note was sent off to Longbourn with details about Mr. Bennet's planned journey on the morrow.

The dispirited Mr. Bennet did not leave the house but stayed inside with his books. Mr. Gardiner continued searching, though he also had to make a visit to his place of business to keep on top of functions _there_. But all was in readiness for Mr. Bennet to return home first thing on Saturday morning. Mr. Gardiner sent word that he would be late to supper, and Mr. Bennet was dining without him when the bell rang. John-Soqedziel answered the door. Mr. Darcy stood on the stoop outside.

"Is Mr. Gardiner at home?" asked the gentleman. He did not recognize Soqedziel. A servant is an invisible creature, after all. Mr. Darcy had not spared him a glance at Pemberley and especially not when Elizabeth had been in distress over her letter, and Soqedziel had been sent to fetch the Gardiners.

"No, sir," answered the angel.

"Is he expected shortly?" pressed Mr. Darcy.

"He is not expected soon," answered Soqedziel honestly. "Should you like to leave a note?" The angel opened the door further, and Mr. Darcy stepped inside off of the street.

"My business is…" and then Darcy faltered as though he wished not to reveal what his task was about. Maybe he didn't even wish to leave a note. "I understand that Mr. Bennet may be visiting?" he asked instead.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Bennet is brother-in-law to Mr. Gardiner. But he is to travel home to Hertfordshire tomorrow morning." John-Soqedziel was giving more information than a servant normally should to a random caller, but he suspected that Darcy had urgent and fruitful business with Mr. Gardiner and it was essential to answer all the gentleman's questions.

"I see," commented Mr. Darcy, who appeared to be processing that information and formulating some additional steps. "I shall call at another time when Mr. Gardiner is available and not tangled up with his family."

"Very well then, sir," remarked Soqedziel. "I am happy to fetch paper and ink should you wish to leave a note."

"No, I thank you. Good evening," said Mr. Darcy. Soqedziel held the door for him, and Darcy walked off into the still sun-lit evening.

When Mr. Gardiner returned later from his place of business, Soqedziel did not wish to reveal that he knew the identity of the man who had called. He only reported that a gentleman had called on business. Mr. Gardiner did not think much about the incident as his niece's concerns were uppermost in his mind.

On Saturday, the Gardiner carriage left with Mr. Bennet inside. Mr. Gardiner promised to keep his brother-in-law informed about even the smallest updates. The carriage was to bring Mrs. Gardiner and the children back in the afternoon.

Mr. Darcy also called a second time at Gracechurch Street on Saturday. He came to see Mr. Gardiner even before Mrs. Gardiner returned home. Soqedziel's curiosity was piqued as the meeting between the two men went on for several hours. Occasionally, he heard a raised voice, but not as though in great disagreement, but more in surprise and consternation. At one point, Mr. Gardiner sent for a small tray with a luncheon and tea which John-Soqedziel brought into the study. There were papers, parchment, and an ink pot on a table, but it didn't appear that anything had been written down. The angel was none the wiser for the reasons behind Mr. Darcy's visit.

Soqedziel guessed it had something to do with Lydia. It was one of those premonitions he had become good at over the centuries. While human beings are often so set in their habits, love does odd things to them and can spur them to actions they normally would not take. Mr. Darcy was in love with Elizabeth Bennet. How far would he go to please Elizabeth and win her love? Would he seek to redeem Lydia if it was at all possible?

Yet Mr. Darcy was their representation of _Pride_. Could he shed that coat of _Pride_ and wear _Humility_? Such a notion or feeling had to be foreign to such a man. To be modest and respectful and consider others' feelings and situations' first. To also seek a man who was, in a way, Darcy's adversary: _Wickham_. Soqedziel was still not sure whatever issue or events had occurred between the two men that they should actively dislike each other so intensely, maybe even been said to hate each other. 'Twas said they had grown up together as boys, but it seemed more than some youthful folly, whatever the offense.

Mrs. Gardiner returned home after Darcy left Mr. Gardiner's study. There were no whispers among the Gardiner's servants about that morning's _tete-a-tete_ besides Mr. Gardiner handling a business call at home. But as the afternoon progressed, Soqedziel could not but notice a charged atmosphere between the couple whenever he encountered one or both of them.

They were discreet, his master and mistress, but he caught a question from Mrs. Gardiner as he was bringing them coffee after supper.

"And he's seen her?" she was asking her husband.

"Once. He's talked to the blackguard repeatedly." Then Mr. Gardiner stopped speaking and took up his paper when he noticed that John-Soqedziel was in the room.

The next day, Sunday, Mr. Darcy came again. There was more maneuvering that afternoon as Mrs. Gardiner was brought into the study. Maybe as part of the discussion, possibly just to greet Mr. Darcy; the angel did not know. But the air in the evening parlor was less anxious, but also less hopeful in a way—as though negotiations were going on between Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Darcy, and that there had been no resolution between the two men.

Based merely on the comments given the day before, Soqedziel speculated that Darcy _had_ discovered the runaway pair and was attempting to bring Lydia back to her family. But in what _form_, Soqedziel did not know. He was the angel of temptation and could consider many outcomes, most of them bleak. Many of them would reflect poorly on the other sisters—for the downfall of one daughter shined a rather distressing light on the others and their prospects for marriage.

One more day was required for talk between the two men. An agreement was finally reached (_but what had been achieved? _wondered Soqedziel) and an express was subsequently sent to Longbourn. Mr. Darcy left Gracechurch Street with only a short leave-taking in the vestibule with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. But there were looks shared among the three, and a whispered comment as John-Soqedziel waited at the door to open and close it behind their guest.

"With luck, I'll return in the afternoon, with…" said Darcy cryptically.

"I'll have everything prepared," declared Mrs. Gardiner.

"I'm sure Bennet will approve of everything we have done," stated Mr. Gardiner in his turn.

"Good day," declared Darcy, taking his hat and gloves from Soqedziel and walking out the now open door.

"I shall talk to the housekeeper," remarked Mrs. Gardiner before walking up the stairs. Soqedziel thought that whatever had occurred would become clear soon, and he was correct.

Before tea time, a room had been prepared, and a visitor appeared: Lydia Bennet. It was not as if she was smuggled onto the premises in disguise and in disgrace. Her voice was heard throughout the house as she proclaimed how happy she was to see her relations once again. The angel saw some of her behavior and heard more as Lydia exclaimed that she looked forward to the accommodations at the Gardiners, "as the lodgings which I shared with Wickham were awful! So small, and we had no servants but the maid-of-all-work who was at the place!"

Soqedziel thought _he_ blushed at such an admission. Lydia was Lydia still: untamed, unabashed, noisy, and fearless. The fugitives had been found, and one of them corralled. Tea was brought into Mrs. Gardiner's sitting room that first afternoon where aunt and niece spoke together, just the two of them. The angel speculated that it was an attempt to instruct Lydia to hold her tongue. But if it was, it failed. By the following morning, news of Lydia Bennet's infamy was known in the servants' hall. News she willingly shared herself. Lydia spoke to every maidservant about her 'dear Wickham' and her flight with him whenever she was given a chance.

As the Gardiners did no entertaining or visiting while their niece was with them, there was plenty of opportunities for Lydia to talk to the servants. She had no other audience and was bored. Even though there was a theater close by, she was not taken out to see a play. To Lydia's dismay, no shopping or outings happened during her tenure at Gracechurch Street.

The easiness with which Lydia shared her story with the servants was countered by attempts from Mrs. Gardiner to talk to her about the wickedness of her behavior, and all the unhappiness she had brought on her family. Soqedziel heard the tail-end of one such lecture as he brought tea to the two women one afternoon. Mrs. Gardiner's face was grave. Lydia's was blank as though she had not listened to a single word.

"Do you suppose he will visit today?" That pretty face blossomed when she had a thought.

John-Soqedziel set down the tray before Mrs. Gardiner. "Anything else, Ma'am?"

"I think you ought to bring us another cup," directed his mistress.

"Yes, Ma'am," answered the angel in disguise.

George Wickham had been allowed regular admission to the Gardiner's house to see his betrothed. While he came most days, he did not come _every_ day. The angel thought that Wickham's affection for his bride-to-be was not as strong as Lydia's was for him. In the moments that Soqedziel saw them together, Lydia was exceedingly fond of Wickham and displayed and vocalized her affection. He was her 'dear Wickham.' No other man could compare to him; no one was to be put in competition with him. He did everything best in the world.

Had _Lust_ been turned into _Love_? Soqedziel was not convinced; he longed to be with his fellow angel to discuss all of this. Had the prospect of marriage and the respectability which came with it _settled_ Lydia Bennet and curbed her _Lust_ful ways? However, she would not be adopting _Chastity_ as her principle motivation in life as Soqedziel considered Lydia's situation. Not as her wedding day approached (she not having _lived with Wickham_ before the nuptials took place!)

George Wickham did come for a visit that particular afternoon. He no longer wore his regimental coat, but a plain, blue one when he appeared. Wickham had the swaggering assurance which Soqedziel had seen in Meryton when the angel was playing the part of Harriet Harrington and encountered him in drawing rooms. The man was all smiles and charm which his lady appreciated; her aunt did not. Outwardly, they appeared to be the happiest couple in the world. The angel wondered how long the affection between them would last. Such an attachment, built on _Lust_ and _Greed_, could not sustain them for a lifetime and was not a foundation for marriage.

He considered that _Greed_ had snared Wickham. Soqedziel did not know the exact details of how much money Mr. Darcy had paid Mr. Wickham to agree to marry Lydia, but it seemed as though Wickham's _Greed_ would insist on a _considerable_ amount. Soqedziel could only suppose that the wily Mr. Wickham was ten thousand pounds richer for marrying Lydia Bennet. All because Mr. Darcy loved her sister Elizabeth.

More than anything, Soqedziel wished Peliel was close at hand to talk to. When should he leave and return to Meryton? He had had a thought to go back with Mr. Bennet, but Mr. Darcy's appearance had changed that. The angel wanted to see this drama through—to see Lydia Bennet to the altar and married before he returned to Meryton. (And before he went back to being Harriet Harrington.)

Just how many sins did they have to reckon with once he _did_ return? One or two at the most: _Envy_ and _Pride_, if Soqedziel was not much mistaken.

* * *

Lydia Bennet spent a fortnight with the Gardiners; Wickham enjoyed constant access to the house on Gracechurch Street. The couple's experience had not changed either of them. Soqedziel was inclined to believe that _Lust_ and _Greed_ were in his hand, in terms of the bet. _Gluttony_ was arguably his as well, though he and Peliel had only tacitly agreed on it. But it seemed impossible that Mr. Collins would ever act with _Temperance_, so the angel felt reasonably assured in that quarter.

But Peliel had _Patience_ and _Diligence_. It was still an even race. The _Virtues_ had prevailed the last time four to three in that village near Gravesend before they had come to Meryton, Peliel having won their little bet. Would sin or grace succeed here?

Lydia Bennet wed George Wickham, and the couple immediately set out for Longbourn. It was a chaotic morning with the bride taking center stage (as brides are supposed to). But Lydia was wild and hysterical and distracted. Efforts by Mrs. Gardiner to calm her niece had no effect. Perhaps it did not help as Mrs. Gardiner chose to lecture Lydia one last time about morals. Lydia paid no attention to her, though the angel thought a few housemaids were the better for the rebuke.

The procession to the altar was interrupted as a man came to speak to Mr. Gardiner just as they were to climb into the carriage. Lydia was horrified that her uncle was called away.

"Who will give me away?" she insisted over and over. "We have not much time."

"The ceremony is at eleven," said Mrs. Gardiner, "we have time."

"I shall not see Wickham in his new blue coat!" wailed Lydia as the pair waited in the vestibule.

"Mr. Gardiner will be quick, my dear," Mrs. Gardiner attempted to soothe. It did no good.

"I shall not be a married lady!" continued Lydia, "and then what shall become of me?"

"Lydia!" scolded Mrs. Gardiner then.

"I know! Mr. Darcy can give me away. There! If Uncle Gardiner does not return from speaking to odious Mr. Stone, Mr. Darcy can give me away!" But Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Stone returned just then. The Gardiners and Lydia climbed into the carriage, and the couple wed.

The quiet which descended on the Gardiner's household after Lydia departed was to everyone's liking. From the master down to the boot-boy, everyone was pleased that the business of Lydia Bennet running away had been managed at last. Life was calm and straightforward at the Gardiner house. Mr. Darcy came to dine with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner the day after the wedding. Mr. Gardiner focused on his business again, and Mrs. Gardiner concentrated on her children more.

But Soqedziel had to get back to Meryton now. He wrote a letter to get the real John back and waited, a little impatiently, for the manservant to appear. John arrived from his extended visit, unaware of all that had gone on in his absence, and Soqedziel slipped away. It was a Thursday. He made his way to a coaching inn and purchased a ticket north. As he had no maid, Soqedziel had to maintain the guise of man; he could not become Harriet Harrington quite yet.

* * *

But Harriet arrived back in Meryton to the delight of her sister, Penelope. It was a loud, tearful, yet joyful meeting between the two when Harriet showed up at the Harrington's lodgings from her recent travels.

"So much has happened!" exclaimed Harriet-Soqedziel, who tugged at the bodice of her dress. It had been a hasty transformation, and besides, Soqedziel was considering that men's clothing allowed more freedom of movement.

"So much!" agreed Peliel whose _Joy_ drained from her face. As Mrs. Harrington was there, they spoke of their travels to Brighton and to Sussex—where Harriet's friend had resided. They both lamented the lack of any gentlemanly attention and other notions until their fictitious mother fell asleep.

"Well!" cried Soqedziel. "_This_ has been an interesting turn of events. Lydia running away in sin. Mr. Bennet _actually_ doing something about it and then Mr. Wickham marrying her in the end!"

Peliel began crying, not too loudly so that the tears woke their mother. "I _had_ to believe that she would turn away from temptation! I really did!" She dabbed at her eyes. "Lydia had never shown Mr. Wickham any particular attention in the past. All the young ladies hereabouts were _mad_ for him when he first moved here, but as other officers paid her more attention, her favoritism of him was fickle and _faded_."

"Yes," agreed Soqedziel. "He was fickle as he chased the young women in Meryton with the largest dowries."

"Fickle!" shrieked Peliel. "That is too kind for a monstrous, _Greedy_, womanizer like Mr. Wickham!"

Mrs. Harrington snored as she slumped on the couch, undisturbed, it appeared, by Penelope-Peliel's outburst. Soqedziel was less passionate in her feelings about their prospective sinners, either way. Human beings fell short of the ideal—any perfections of behavior—that was what made them so deliciously interesting. The difference between the ideal and the expression.

It kept the angels engaged and amused and happy to travel to the next assignment despite having done this for centuries. Though, and here Soqedziel paused, looking at the sweet, tear-stained face of her sister-angel. It had to do with her feelings for her partner, Peliel. Her love and devotion to her sister-angel. They each had a profound dedication to the other (Peliel more so—it was an ingrained part of her nature). A warmth spread through Soqedziel as she gazed at Peliel, one which spread to her limbs and shot out from her fingertips, toes, and the top of her hair.

"You're _glowing_," warned Peliel in a whisper, glancing at Mrs. Harrington on the sofa.

"Have I mentioned how much I adore you and appreciate your friendship and our alliance as angels of Virtue?" asked Soqedziel.

Peliel blushed—a very human reaction. They were confined by these human forms, after all, but they could be subject to human emotions and were allowed an assortment of feelings that angels normally did not display. "Oh Soqedziel, I missed you terribly. It was all…_wrong_…when I was in Brighton. I knew we split up the better to pursue our candidates, but let us promise never to be apart in the future." Her fellow angel glowed even more. "Somehow, I believe we _temper_ each other. It was a hare-brained scheme to think that I could reform Lydia Bennet. I am sure you would have talked me out of it had you been there."

"And had you come to Hunsford, I am sure that your righteousness would have had some effect on Mr. Collins. He might have learned to temper his ways had we both been there, but I did not try, because you were not there to suggest he was worthy of the effort," remarked Soqedziel.

The two fell to weeping in each other's arms with promises of never, ever, parting in the future. Together, they made an excellent team but splitting up diluted their effectiveness. When their tears were done and their handkerchiefs put away, they sat in silence for a while.

"We have been in Meryton for a long time," declared Peliel.

"Yes," Soqedziel acknowledged. "Almost eleven months. One of our longer deployments."

"We should finish and be on our way. Two left. I have earned _Diligence_ and _Patience_ and lost _Lust_, _Gluttony_, and _Greed_ to you. Our bet is still able to go either way."

"I have the feeling," declared Soqedziel, "that you are to be the winner here too."

"I always _hope_ so," replied Peliel. "Though after my disastrous meddling in Brighton, I feel that you ought to count that loss against me double!"

"We've both made mistakes in our dealings with humans," soothed Soqedziel. "Recall not being on top of things with Romeo and Juliet. _Everything_ went wrong _there_. _That_ was _such_ a tragedy! We were severely reprimanded and punished that time."

"Oh! But then Mr. Shakespeare wrote his tale about them, and now they've become this story of _Love_. So perhaps it wasn't such a screw-up after all?" Peliel brightened.

"And how do we know if isn't all part of God's divine plan?" Soqedziel threw out.

"Indeed," agreed Peliel.


	8. Chapter 8

Harriet-Soqedziel and Penelope-Peliel settled back into their small life and routine in Meryton. They were of minor importance to the neighborhood. Few noted their comings or goings or cared, truly, what had happened to them. Besides, most of the neighbors, after having discussed Lydia Bennet's situation for longer than a month were in fidgets over new news. _Mr. Bingley_ was to return to Netherfield Hall to shoot. It was reckoned that he was to come for several weeks.

The two angels were walking together in the sweet autumn light one evening when they spied Mrs. Nicholls, the housekeeper at Netherfield, speaking to that gossip, Mrs. Philips.

"He is to come on Thursday at the very latest, very likely on _Wednesday_. I am going to the butchers to order some meat, though I have three ducks just fit to be killed." Such were the worries of a housekeeper.

"And you say he might come as early as Wednesday?" beamed Mrs. Philips. The two angels stopped and gazed at the older woman. The way she beamed, she might almost be glowing (almost).

"Yes, for I have had two letters from him about opening up the place so he can come to shoot," explained Mrs. Nicholls.

"Is he to bring any guests?" asked the gossip.

"He did not say _how many_, but he did write that he was to bring a friend or two to stay with him," remarked the housekeeper.

"I wonder if that Mr. Darcy and Mr. Hurst shall come back with him or if there might be _new_ gentlemen coming with him?" Such a prospect—new, _unattached_ gentlemen—made Mrs. Philips beam even more.

"Yes, well, I should be on my way," declared Mrs. Nicholls.

"I shall call at Longbourn first thing tomorrow!" Mrs. Philips murmured to herself as she too continued on her way.

* * *

No one saw Mr. Bingley arrive. He did not need to ride through Meryton to reach Netherfield Hall, so there was no carriage to comment upon. But on Saturday morning, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were seen riding through Meryton. They did not stop to speak to anyone, visited no shops, but continued down the high street. Soqedziel and Peliel saw the pair ride past from the window of their parlor.

"I believe they are going to Longbourn," stated Peliel. "Both of them have come back to declare themselves to their ladies."

"I think you are correct about Mr. Bingley," replied Soqedziel. "But I have been thinking about Mr. Darcy, and I am not sure if his _Pride_ will permit him to ask Elizabeth a second time."

"But consider all he has done for the family!"

"Yes. But gentlemen are tightly wound when it comes to _Pride_," suggested Soqedziel. "I believe it will require Elizabeth showing her willingness to say yes for Darcy to attempt a second proposal. She has her own sense of _Pride_. Can each soften enough to admit that they admire the other and come to an understanding?"

"Have the Bennets invited us to any sort of party or get-together—or shall we have to call to see what has occurred?" asked Peliel.

"I fear we shall need to call at Longbourn to ascertain what those gentlemen are _really_ doing here as I am certain it is not to get in any shooting," answered Soqedziel. The angels need not have worried. An invitation was sent round for the three Harringtons to come to a party at Longbourn on Tuesday.

It was a large assembly of people. The two most anticipated guests—everyone knew that Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were the most anxiously expected—arrived in good time to the credit of their punctuality as sportsmen.

Soqedziel watched Bingley and Darcy closely. The men greeted people politely (Bingley with his usual charm). Then there was a small conference as Bingley and Darcy bent their heads together to confer; it was quick and short. The result had Mr. Bingley beaming even more.

It was at that moment that Mrs. Bennet called them all in to dinner asking them to sit where they pleased. Soqedziel dogged the pair as the gentlemen entered the dining room (and with interest, the angel noted Elizabeth was also close by). Mr. Bingley stopped for a moment, only a moment, then strolled over to sit with Jane Bennet who had looked up and smiled at him. It was as if that smile was a lure and Mr. Bingley was reeled in. Soqedziel stared at Mr. Darcy, who she knew had objected to such a pairing before. But Darcy appeared indifferent now. He was contained and formal as he took his place at the table, one of the last remaining spots—which happened to be next to Mrs. Bennet.

The angel was near that pair. Elizabeth was forced to sit at the far end of the table. Soqedziel watched as Elizabeth's eyes strayed from her observation of Jane and Mr. Bingley down towards Mr. Darcy and back again. It seemed to Soqedziel that Elizabeth Bennet was bursting with thoughts and emotions whenever her eyes strayed to the great man, but the table separated them. So too did their former ways of interacting. Darcy had been cold and polite and distant with people in Meryton when he had been there before. Perhaps the neighbors expected him to act that way so Darcy fell back to old habits of behavior.

Elizabeth had been disrespectful to him the previous autumn but was not now. However, she seemed not to know how to proceed with Darcy now that they had the chance to meet again. But Elizabeth was in no cheerful humor with their separation at different ends of the table. Darcy sat next to her mother who treated him with disdain. Mrs. Bennet did not know how much was owed to Darcy for the restoration of her favorite daughter, Lydia. _That_ knowledge had not been shared with anyone at Longbourn, it seemed, for if it had, Mrs. Bennet would have told the whole neighborhood.

But did Elizabeth know? Would Mrs. Gardiner have shared Mr. Darcy's efforts on Lydia's behalf with her niece? Soqedziel thought it was quite likely that the aunt and niece were in communication about those details. There was something on Elizabeth's face which showed how wounded Elizabeth felt when she witnessed how ungracious her mother was to Mr. Darcy.

_Yes_, thought the angel. _Elizabeth knows what he has done_.

_Does this mean that she is _Grateful_ now_? Harriet-Soqedziel pondered this point as the ladies separated and moved into the drawing-room. Elizabeth was anxious and uneasy, speaking very little to any one friend. She was not her usual self, but dull and almost uncivil as her eyes continually strayed to the drawing room's entrance.

Jane was serving tea, and Elizabeth the coffee when the gentlemen came in. Would Darcy make an effort? Soqedziel threw a barrier between the two as the angel came to sit round the refreshment table where there was such a close conference of people that not a single chair was free. As Darcy and other gentlemen approached, Harriet-Soqedziel said to Elizabeth, "the men shan't come and part us, I am determined. We want none of them, do we?"

Darcy would not brave pushing through that barricade of people and walked away to another part of the room. Elizabeth followed him with her eyes, envied everyone to whom he spoke and had limited patience to help anybody to coffee.

The angel wondered if his _Pride_ would stand in his way and not allow him to speak to Elizabeth again, but her pet brightened when he brought his coffee cup back to her. Elizabeth leaned over, "is your sister at Pemberley still?"

"Yes, she will remain there till Christmas," Darcy answered.

"And quite alone? Have all her friends left her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mrs. Annesley is with her. The others have gone on to Scarborough these three weeks." They stared at one another and seemed to have nothing else to share. Mr. Darcy stood by her, however, for some minutes in silent thought.

"Is he to hover and say nothing more?" asked Harriet-Soqedziel, whispering in Elizabeth's ear. This action seemed to chase Mr. Darcy off as he walked away then. The tea things were finally removed, and the card tables placed. Elizabeth rose, her eyes on Mr. Darcy again who turned her way, taking a step or two in her direction.

"Mr. Darcy! Do come play whist with me. I recall you were ever such an excellent player," called Mrs. Bennet in a voice that would not be denied. Darcy turned back, away from Elizabeth, and joined Mrs. Bennet's table. Elizabeth and Darcy were confined for the evening at different tables. Neither pair of eyes was on their cards, neither played successfully.

Soqedziel had hoped to be delayed leaving to see if there were any more maneuverings, either by Mrs. Bennet to get Mr. Bingley to stay, or by Elizabeth or Darcy to speak. But Mrs. Harrington whisked her two daughters home in short order.

* * *

The two angels had to be content for many days with social engagements which did not involve the Longbourn family. They attended their mother at home or about Meryton when needed, and sat with her when visitors came to call. Mrs. Harrington had been adopted into the society of the neighborhood as essential, even if her daughters were deemed so empty-headed that many wished they did not have to tolerate such silly chits.

Lady Lucas came by a few days after the party to say that Mr. Darcy had left Hertfordshire. It was only Mr. Bingley living alone at Netherfield Hall.

"I wonder why Bingley remains. I can't imagine he enjoys being alone in that big house," commented Mrs. Harrington. Soqedziel looked at Peliel and smirked. Their mother was an innocent in some ways. Perhaps that was why the other married ladies liked her; she never made affectations that would be beyond her. She was a useful neighbor.

"I believe he wishes to propose to Jane," declared Lady Lucas.

"Jane, Jane who?" puzzled Mrs. Harrington.

"Miss Bennet," said Lady Lucas in exasperation, then she sighed. "But such a connection. One hopes they shall settle happily, and Mr. Bingley will have _other_ young friends come to visit. Young, _eligible,_ gentlemen. Such a fine thing for our unmarried daughters."

_That_ sentiment, Mrs. Harrington could agree with, and did so, heartily.

* * *

Mrs. Philips came to call a few afternoons later to indicate that the deed was done, and Mr. Bingley had secured his bride. The two older women sat and spoke over this not-unexpected event while Harriet-Soqedziel and Penelope-Peliel sat together just out of earshot.

"This may be interesting, but neither Miss Bennet or Mr. Bingley is one of our candidates," remarked Soqedziel.

"Shall Mr. Darcy return, do you believe?" asked Peliel. "They are such good friends; I can only assume that he will. But will he hurry back once the news is shared, or only come for the wedding? Will we never have resolution with him?" Her voice rose at the end of her speculations.

"I wonder that his _Pride_ will allow him to bend enough to come earlier than the wedding," stated Soqedziel. "His visit a se'ennight ago was cool and uninspired."

"You deliberately set up barriers between Darcy and Elizabeth!" cried Peliel. "It is no wonder if he does not return quickly!"

"Angel of Temptation, my dear Pel…Penelope," remarked Soqedziel almost with indifference. "I must needs be testing."

"Shall they find each other?" asked Peliel with a sigh.

"When did we become matchmakers?" demanded Soqedziel. "That is not what we have been sent down here to do!"

"When two of our candidates' fates became intertwined, I believe both can be redeemed if they acknowledge their love for each other," asserted Peliel.

"I do not fancy playing cupid," stated Soqedziel.

"How shall we have _Humility_ and _Gratitude_ come to a resolution if they do _not_ find each other?" asserted Peliel.

"I believe that they will come to a resolution themselves," countered Soqedziel.

"But Mr. Darcy has been gone for over a week, and I have not heard that he is to come back to Netherfield!" wailed Peliel.

"I _have_," declared Soqedziel. "His trip to London, whatever the reason, was to not be above a fortnight. I believe he shall be back."

"But is his _Pride_ still in evidence? Has he changed his ways? Are we to see _Humility_? We are, neither of us, in a position to be close enough to Mr. Darcy to question him on his actions of the past few months to understand if he _has_ had a change in sentiment. How are we to know if he _has_ changed dear friend?"

"Elizabeth has been more reserved, more humble," remarked Soqedziel, more to herself.

"We were considering Darcy's _Humility_," stated Peliel.

"Which is attached to Elizabeth's _Gratitude_."

"Is not that what I asserted? I maintain that we need to bring them together for their Virtue to shine." Peliel, herself, was shining a little with holy light. Soqedziel frowned and waved a hand at her fellow angel to tone down her sensibilities least Mrs. Harrington or Mrs. Philips notice.

"We are talking in circles," grumbled Soqedziel, frowning even more.

"I don't know what's got into you! It's as if you do not wish for our assignment to end!" asserted Peliel.

"It has been a complex one, to be sure," Soqedziel stated, again more to herself.

"But we must be done soon. We have been here too long. We missed our last posting to Bishop's Stortford which had to be given to others. By January, we are to go to Chawton, you know."

"Yes, I know," replied Soqedziel. The angel looked at the two older ladies still talking rapidly and then those eyes, which always seemed to others so vacant, lit up as they turned inward in thought. Peliel made a comment to her fellow angel, but it was not heard. Soqedziel was entirely lost in thought.

"Harriet!" scolded Mrs. Harrington. "Take your leave of Mrs. Philips."

Harriet-Soqedziel's reverie had lasted a little too long. "Yes, Mamma," she answered.

* * *

Soqedziel was walking up and down the Meryton high street lost in thought one day when voices made her look at her neighbors around her. She had needed a little air and wished to get away from her mother who seemed to have taken her and her sister angel's unmarried state to heart as a personal failure. But the people on the street were all talking about a carriage which was slowly rambling down the street. The horses were post, but though no one else in Meryton recognized the livery of the servants or the carriage or the figure within; Soqedziel _did_.

It was Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Soqedziel was not _certain_ that the carriage and the lady were headed to Longbourn, but Mr. Bennet's estate lay in that direction. Lucas Lodge did not. Nor was it reasonable to say that any road lay in that direction which Lady Catherine might reasonably be supposed to want (should the great lady have done something like deliver a letter from Mrs. Collins to her family). There was no _'somewhere_' besides _Longbourn_ in the direction Lady Catherine was headed besides a few other estates.

The angel openly stared at the carriage along with everyone else on the street before hurrying home. She was not allowed to immediately discuss the sighting as Mrs. Harrington scolded her for slipping away and set her to mending some linens. Penelope-Peliel was taken to another room where she was being fitted for a new dress. But their mother tired quickly and needed a cup of tea not too long afterward. Then she was snoozing quietly in her chair.

"Lady Catherine has come," announced Soqedziel.

"She did!" declared Peliel without the surprise that Soqedziel would have expected.

The angel knitted her brows. "Pel…Penelope, _what did you do_?" asked Soqedziel.

Peliel looked up sharply. "No…nothing," she stammered.

"_Nothing_?" hissed Soqedziel attempting to keep her voice down so as not to wake Mrs. Harrington. "_Nothing_? Why would Lady Catherine come to Meryton to visit Longbourn, and by extension, Elizabeth Bennet, if it was _nothing_?"

Peliel squirmed in her chair; the handwork on her lap slid down to rest unheeded in the crook beside the arm. "I…I played cupid. You said you had no such compunction about doing so, so I took it upon myself to do something to get Mr. Darcy to return."

"By bringing Lady Catherine _here_?" Soqedziel felt even more confused.

"Well, I figured that I might use her in an oblique manner, you see," began Peliel. "She would surely object to a union between Darcy and Miss Elizabeth, correct?"

"Yes. She mentioned, _daily_, that Mr. Darcy and her daughter, Anne, had been destined for each other since birth. It was Lady Catherine's wish as well as Lady Anne Darcy's wish that they marry when they were of age. Lady Catherine would go on and on about how they had been destined since the cradle to be united in marriage," explained Soqedziel.

"And yet, Mr. Darcy is far past his majority and has never offered for his cousin, but he did offer for Miss Elizabeth," interrupted Peliel. "And if Lady Catherine knew that he loved Miss Elizabeth Bennet then she would be sure to object and to tell either _Mr. Darcy_ or _Miss Elizabeth_ of her objections, correct?"

"Yes," agreed Soqedziel, finally following Peliel's logic, a little.

"So I thought I should…_help_…bring about her objections," concluded Peliel who folded her hands neatly in her lap.

Soqedziel shook her head as it was not quite the explanation that she wanted. "And how did you manage to get the great lady to come visit Elizabeth? I can only imagine she has come to tell Elizabeth Bennet how _displeased_ she is that she should even consider setting her eyes on her beloved nephew. But how did you do it?"

"I paid a call days and days ago to Lucas Lodge. You have been in such a funk and have been rather unpleasant, so I did not invite you to go with me. But Lady Lucas and Maria and all the girls were only too ready to discuss the marriage of Miss Jane Bennet and Mr. Bingley. And of course we had to discuss marriage in general, and then we had to discuss every single young woman in Meryton and her prospects. If I let it slip that Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy admired each other _deeply_, well that was my intention! And Lady Lucas then wrote to Charlotte, and I can only assume that Mr. Collins reads all of his wife's correspondence, and _he_ told Lady Catherine who has hurried here to tell Miss Elizabeth that she _cannot have_ _Mr. Darcy_!" Peliel was very pleased with herself.

"Well!" was all Soqedziel could say for a few minutes. She then broke the silence, "how very clever of you, dear Peliel. I think you are correct that Lady Catherine has come to scold Elizabeth, but I doubt she will succeed in her task. Do you believe she will attempt to talk to Mr. Darcy next and persuade _him_ how disgraceful a union it would be?" A rather wicked smile crept up onto Soqedziel's face, which was disconcerting for she was, after all, an angel.

"Yes, _exactly_. She will attempt such a scheme, but it will backfire, and we shall see Mr. Darcy here in a day or two." Peliel sported a sweet smile. Soqedziel doubted that a wicked or even an impish smile had ever graced Peliel's face.

"But when he comes, I doubt we shall be privy to his conversation with Elizabeth," moaned Soqedziel.

"_Miss_ Elizabeth," corrected Peliel. "I am sure we shall hear of their engagement soon enough, given Mrs. Bennet's inability to hold her tongue."

"Yes, but," and Soqedziel fell silent. The angel _desperately_ wanted to hear the reconciliation between Elizabeth and Darcy. She feared they might not be invited to Longbourn for some time, and Mrs. Harrington had suddenly taken to closely guarding her daughters. It might be time to assume new disguises, but it was difficult to change on a moment's notice. The angel knew _that_ from long experience. In a pinch, there was taking the form of some lesser creature, but that was forbidden unless some crises had arisen. Wishing to witness a tender love scene did not constitute a crisis.

"Once Mrs. Bennet tells the world of her good fortune, we shall hear more of how Miss Elizabeth softened his _Pride_, and made Mr. Darcy _Humble_, and how _Grateful_ she is for his help in ensuring Lydia's respectability—despite running away with Mr. Wickham. And then we can be off to Chawton before winter is truly set in," asserted Peliel.

"No doubt," agreed Soqedziel.


	9. Chapter 9

Soqedziel spent a great deal of her time attempting to ascertain a way out of her situation. As Peliel had indicated, they would need to move to Chawton soon and find seven new candidates in _that_ village. There was little activity in Meryton that she could engage in as a means of escape. No family was coming or going anywhere presently that she and Peliel could travel with. Their mother had no distant friends, and they had already been sent to stay, fictitiously, with 'friends' during the spring and summer. It seemed unlikely that Mrs. Harrington had any other acquaintances who would invite these uninteresting daughters to come for a visit.

The angel supposed that the two of them might need to disappear and let time and distance help erase the fact that Mrs. Harrington had ever had two daughters. She didn't, _not really_, since they had only persuaded that widowed and childless lady that they were her own. Over time, any memories of Harriet or Penelope would fade, though Mrs. Harrington's heavenly place had been secured for having assisted the angels in their work.

But the leaving, oh the leaving! Soqedziel could not countenance leaving without being a witness to what was to occur between Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet whenever the great man happened to make an appearance in Hertfordshire again. Netherfield Hall did not lay in such a path that the angel could sit in a chair at a window and wait for the day on which Darcy rode by. The gentleman might come to see his friend, and Soqedziel would be none the wiser.

It irked and teased the angel for an entire day. She was so distracted that her mother scolded her for being neglectful of her other duties. "You have done none of your piecework, and look! Look how much Penelope has accomplished!" scolded Mrs. Harrington. "It is no wonder she is so much better with her needle than you. I cannot fathom how I have failed to teach you, and _you_ the older child too!"

Their mother probably would have continued in this vein, but Soqedziel had reached a breaking point. It had been two days since Lady Catherine's carriage had made its way up the Meryton high street. She burst into tears (an activity fully expected of an emotional young woman).

"Oh my love," declared Mrs. Harrington, reaching a hand out towards Soqedziel. (She was not the type to stand if she did not need to move her padded figure.) "You need to try harder," their mother moved between instilling comfort and a lecture, but the angel stood, mumbled something unintelligible and ran down the stairs to the door. As soon as it was thrown open, she was calm and strode with purpose through the village streets towards the woods which lay at the edge of the Netherfield property. The angel was determined to keep watch for Mr. Darcy's return.

In her haste, she had grabbed neither cloak nor bonnet, but the cold did not bother her _per se_. As a heavenly being she could turn off her sensitivity to such things as feeling the cold (though she did not like cold climates), and Soqedziel did so as she strolled towards Netherfield Hall, curiosity her over-riding motivation. The trees had been thickly planted on either side of the lane as she walked out of Meryton. Because of the time of year, there were no leaves—they lay in a thick blanket under the bare branches. She would have no excuse to give if she happened upon a soul on that lane, but Harriet-Soqedziel met with no one before crossing a field as a means of shortening her walk.

Netherfield lay before her, just beyond a low wall; the owner had not considered erecting a tall, domineering fence around the property. But the angel positioned herself on that squat, stone wall to watch the Hall from a distance, seeing a gardener at his work and wondering at her impulse to come. There would be no mending fences with Mrs. Harrington, and it was probably best to be done with being Harriet now. But how would she explain things to Peliel? Her fellow angel would accuse her of undue interest in Elizabeth Bennet which Soqedziel had to readily agree with.

A dog was wandering up the fence line towards her. Soqedziel was in disfavor, with Peliel, and would be with the other heavenly hosts (once they discovered what Soqedziel planned to do) _especially_ the archangel Zuriel.

The gardener looked up from his work on the small Parterre garden; the work seemed (at this time of the year) to consist mainly of wintering the plants. He called for his dog without getting up from his knees. The dog at the fence line turned, and Soqedziel made her decision. Harriet was no more, but the gardener's old dog walked without the rheumatism that seemed to have affected her the past year as she made her way back to the front of Netherfield Hall.

She frisked about old Conway as he finished pulling dead plants or heaping hay onto the earth to keep those still alive warm and snug until the spring. Soqedziel was in time to see first a man ride up on a horse, followed moments later by a carriage loaded with luggage. Mr. Darcy was back. The gardener's dog greeted the visitor. To her surprise, Mr. Darcy was the sort of man who stopped to pat dogs, and she received a warm rub on her head before the butler ushered him inside.

_He was back_. She expected Mr. Darcy to visit Longbourn the next day, and plans would need to be made if she could not escape from the side of the gardener on the morrow. The evening for her was kind as the light faded early; the gardener was not the sort who worked longer than he needed to. They retired early to a hearth for warmth from a fire, a bottle, and a pot of soup.

As soon as the door was opened to her the next morning, Soqedziel took off and headed towards Longbourn to place herself in the best position possible for any lover's meeting. Perhaps she might take on the guise of a servant if need be. But a stray dog is nothing to remark upon, usually, and Soqedziel had no trouble making her way across fields and down lanes. Four feet are far better than two (and without the encumbrance of a skirt) to traversing the three or four miles from Netherfield Hall to Longbourn.

The residents of Longbourn were less obliging towards dogs than she hoped. Once inside the park at Longbourn, Soqedziel found herself shouted at routinely. First, there was some outside person who took exception to her being on the grounds; then it was clearly a gardener, then a kitchen maid of some sort armed with a pair of scissors and a basket as though on an errand to fetch herbs. And then, of all people, it was Mr. Bennet who had a walking stick in his hand while he improbably took a turn outside. He waved it telling Soqedziel to "be off you cur!"

The Longbourn estate was less wooded than Netherfield, but Soqedziel ran to find shelter in some bushes that fronted the approaching lane. She was tempted to change form again but had never attempted any other creature besides a dog. A rabbit leaped within her sight and some instinct, a dog instinct, made her jump up with a need to chase after it, but she stopped herself. Perhaps she should have considered such things as the creature's form, habits, and nature, and not been so rash.

Soqedziel knew she admired Elizabeth. While Peliel wished for a _romantic_ conclusion with Mr. Darcy coming to declare his love and admiration and to offer Elizabeth Bennet marriage again (and for that conclusion also to mean the end to their time in Meryton), Soqedziel admitted her admiration for such a unique, human being. One complex enough that she could not be boiled down to one simple characteristic. Elizabeth was intelligent, playful, sensible, quick-witted, vivacious, loyal, stubborn, outspoken, and impulsive. And beautiful.

Soqedziel could devote pages in her notebook to describing Elizabeth Bennet rather than noting her name under one heading on those first seven pages as so many multitudes of others were registered to be forever recorded in such a simple manner. The angel's was an admiration for a unique being, _not_ an infatuation. Angels could not fall in love. But after a millennium among God's creation, Soqedziel was side-tracked when they did not fit the expected patterns, delighted too.

That rabbit, or another family member (for surely if there was one, there was a host of them) went running through the corner of Soqedziel's eyesight again. It was too much, and she turned to watch it, having to plant her feet firmly to keep from chasing after it. This rabbit was unusual: it was snow white. Perhaps it was the optics of the dog, for her eyesight was different from a human's, but Soqedziel was sure the rabbit was _pure white_. It would not last long from the groundskeeper and his terrier. Then the angel looked again and saw that the rabbit was Peliel who danced up again, keeping out of the range of Soqedziel's jaws as a prey animal does when so close to a predator.

"What are you doing here?" asked the angel. It was not as if they could genuinely speak to one another. Dogs and rabbits do not have the power of speech, but the angels could communicate on another level.

"I had to find you. You did not return last evening. I suspected you went to find one of our last two remaining candidates," explained Peliel. She cautiously approached. Her fur was as white as a daisy. It was a wonder that every creature (human, predator, or otherwise), could not spy her from a mile away.

"I had to know how it fares between them. Mr. Darcy returned to Netherfield yesterday in the early evening. I am expecting him to call today," explained Soqedziel.

"But a _dog_, Soqedziel! Really! You are not even a purebred," scolded Peliel.

"I was thrilled to be a spaniel that time at Blenheim," asserted Soqedziel as she inched closer to her friend. They sat together under a bush and waited for the arrival of that gentleman from Netherfield. Should a person have spied them, they most certainly would have shaken their head in confusion as the angels made an odd couple, a mongrel dog, and a porcelain white rabbit curled up together. But no one did.

Mr. Darcy came with his friend Mr. Bingley in tow. They arrived early and went into the house. They were not inside very long before they came back out again with Jane, Elizabeth, and Kitty. Apparently, all five of them meant to go for a walk. Together, the two angels cautiously picked themselves up, surprised by this occurrence. They had been discussing whether one of them might take the form of a maid to inveigle herself into the house (though no maid had reappeared outside).

The awkwardness of a dog and a rabbit rambling together after five humans became apparent very quickly. "We shall need to decide on something else," declared Soqedziel, stopping to watch as Peliel darted beneath a bush beside her. The party down the lane was gently making its way at a greater and greater distance from the angels.

"You could be a rabbit with me," suggested Peliel.

"Why did you have to be a _white_ rabbit?" Soqedziel sounded exasperated.

"How could I _not_ be?" asserted Peliel as though no other choice was possible. She did have a unique coat and beautiful dark brown eyes (and not the red ones so often seen with white rabbits).

"Well, I guess I should join you." Soqedziel ran off then hunting in the fields until she inevitably scared up a rabbit. The gardener's dog went bounding after it, but the hazelnut-colored creature leaped up quickly and ran. The rabbit disappeared, and the dog decided that going home to Netherfield would be its best course.

There were _two_ rabbits then that hopped towards the Lucases as that appeared to be the chosen destination. A separation had already occurred. Mr. Bingley and Jane Bennet lagged behind the first three, but upon reaching Lucas Lodge, it was only Kitty who walked up the path to call there. Darcy and Elizabeth walked on alone.

The two angels could not hop behind and _precisely_ follow the conversation between the couple. But Elizabeth began boldly by explaining that she knew what Mr. Darcy had done for her sister Lydia. She hoped that she was not wounding his feelings by speaking, but felt she must thank him for his unprecedented kindness. "Ever since I have known it, I have been most anxious to acknowledge to you how gratefully I feel it. Were it known to the rest of my family, I should not merely have my own gratitude to express," she related.

Soqedziel thought she heard Peliel squeak at the notion of _Gratitude_.

"I am sorry, exceedingly sorry," replied Darcy with emotion in his voice, "that you may have been made uneasy by my actions."

Elizabeth assured Darcy that she could not rest, once she heard of his involvement until she knew all the details. "Let me thank you again and again for that generous _Compassion_ which induced you to take so much trouble and bear so many humiliations for the sake of discovering them," she assured him. Elizabeth's feelings were high and could be heard in her voice.

"If you _will_ thank me, let it be for yourself alone. My wish of giving you happiness was my sole inducement. I shall not attempt to deny. But your _family_ owe me nothing for I thought only of _you_."

Peliel had to stop and stare at the soft tan rabbit next to her in triumph as the human pair took steps away from them. _Such_ a change in Mr. Darcy's demeanor from that fatal snub at the assembly ball a year ago was profound. Soqedziel acknowledged that _Virtue_ had succeeded in both these cases before scurrying to catch up again with Darcy and Elizabeth.

"…tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever," declared Mr. Darcy. The words were not quite a proposal, and yet what else could he reference but the wishes he had expressed in Hunsford?

Soqedziel followed Elizabeth, wishing to hear her response. The usual wit which characterized Elizabeth Bennet's speech was absent, and she struggled a little with her words, but she _was_ able to speak. Elizabeth explained that her feelings for him had undergone such a change since Hunsford that she received his assurances of love with equal pleasure.

It did not seem possible that such a hitherto controlled, and distant gentleman like Mr. Darcy could transform into the very image of a lover, but so he could. Her reply produced just such a transformation, and Darcy assured Elizabeth he was only as sensible as a man violently in love could be. The pair had their arms secured to the other as they walked, not looking into the other's eyes (as lovers are supposed to do), but on the horizon as they shared their feelings for each other.

Two rabbits, one white and one tan, followed behind eavesdropping. It turned out that Peliel's little ruse had worked, and Darcy's aunt had called on him when she had not been able to move Elizabeth to her will. Soqedziel wished then that she could have witnessed the _Wrath_ of Lady Catherine as she attempted to best Elizabeth Bennet and found she could not.

Darcy explained how hopeful he had become after his aunt tried to paint Elizabeth's performance as perverse and that such a wife was surely beneath him. Lady Catherine had tried to obtain the same promise from him: to not marry Miss Elizabeth Bennet just as she had attempted to wrangle a promise from Elizabeth not to marry Darcy. Elizabeth admitted to her past frankness and said that if she was still decided against him she would have had no qualms about telling Lady Catherine as much.

"What did you say of me that I did not deserve? For though your accusations were ill-founded and formed on mistaken premises, my behavior merited the severest reproof. I cannot think of it without revulsion," he replied.

Elizabeth placated both of them by asserting that they should not quarrel about who should have a greater share of the blame for that evening. Neither of their conduct was irreproachable, but she hoped that both of them had improved in civility.

Darcy was not so easily swayed. He found any recollection of that evening painful. "Your reproof, I shall never forget, 'had you behaved in a more gentleman-like manner.' Those were your words. You can scarcely _conceive_, how they have tortured me; though it was some time before I was reasonable enough to allow their justice."

The angel Soqedziel had to stop to consider that _anything_ had _tortured_ Mr. Darcy, who seemed so cool in manner. But apparently, Elizabeth's words had produced a change in him, so unexpected such actions might be.

Even Elizabeth commented as much. "I was certainly not expecting them to make so strong an impression. I had not the smallest idea of their being ever felt in such a way."

"You thought me devoid of every proper feeling," he replied. "I am sure you did. I shall never forget your face as you said that I could not have addressed you in any possible way that would induce you to accept me," he said.

Elizabeth clutched at his arm, "do not repeat what I said. _These_ recollections will not do at all. I assure you that I have long been most heartily ashamed of myself."

"My letter, did it…did it _soon_ make you think better of me? Did you, on reading it, give any credence to its contents?"

Soqedziel stopped again and considered that she had been correct and Mr. Darcy _had_ written Elizabeth a letter after all. What exactly had been in it was not as important as the fact that the scene between them, however embarrassing for both of them, had been rectified by his taking the time to write the letter, and by his listening to her reproofs about his behavior. Both of them had needed to change; both of them had _Pride_ (or _Vanity_) in differing ways, but both had acknowledged that they were not perfect and could look within themselves and admit to their faults.

Retrospection is one thing when it is looking back at a past scenario which involves examining others; it is an entirely different matter when it involves observing one's self. But both Darcy and Elizabeth had managed that very thing. Darcy explained how he overcame selfish principles and an inflated sense of worth.

Elizabeth related that she had not been as aware of her manners around him as she should have. "I never meant to deceive you, but my spirits might often lead me wrong. How you must have hated me after that evening!" she asserted. They both seemed to wish to take the most blame for how bitter and awkward an encounter it had been.

"Hate you! I was angry, at first, but my anger soon began to take a proper direction," he assured her.

Peliel did a little flip in the air as she listened to such expressions of love and devotion between the two young people. Soqedziel stopped to watch her fellow's antics. It was plain that Peliel delighted in how happy Elizabeth and Darcy were with each other. Expressions of love between the couple continued to pour forth.

"…to obtain your forgiveness…" came from Mr. Darcy, and Soqedziel had to turn back to the couple again. No man of such _Pride_ could be said to have been changed so much—to have been humbled by love.

"I shall concede both _Pride_ and _Envy_ to you," stated Soqedziel. "For surely _Humility_ and _Gratitude_ have won the day." The two rabbits watched the couple move away from them as they continued to speak more about their love for each other. "And I believe that means that you have won yet again," continued Soqedziel. "Four Virtues to Three Vices. We shall be able to move on now that we have come to a happy conclusion."

"I do not recall, did we triple our bet?" asked Peliel. "Or did we quadruple it?"

"I believe we quadrupled it. That means I owe you four guineas."

"I cannot but be pleased to crow over _Grace_ and _Virtue_ winning the day," declared Peliel.

"We will need to re-group. I fear we are in trouble with the Archangels, even the Principalities, since we are currently in the form of rabbits. Recall that we spent _Two Years_ in the northern part of Scotland as punishment when I took the form of a dog last time! I fear we are probably to suffer some punishment like being sent to _Ireland_ for ten years now! It was most unfair too! You did not take an animal's form that time—you stayed as a man," exclaimed Soqedziel.

"But we are partners," placated Peliel, who snuggled up next to her fellow angel. "I shall be with you, _always_." There was silence between them. "Are you happy with the outcome?"

"Yes, perfectly," answered Soqedziel.

"And…Elizabeth. Miss Elizabeth. Shall you be able to let her go?"

"Oh, yes," Soqedziel said with easy assurance, though perhaps she did not feel it inside.

"I believe we need to consider what we are to do to get to Chawton and to worry about poor Mrs. Harrington, who believes her two daughters have run off."

"You need not have followed me," remarked Soqedziel as they began to make their way down the road and pondered their move from Meryton to Chawton (which was in Hampshire).

"Do not scold," was all Peliel said as they continued on their way.

* * *

The two angels _were_ punished. The archangel Zuriel took exception to their having scorned the form of God's image to take the form of such a lowly creature as a woodland rabbit. They were forbidden to return to human form for three months and spent their time dodging predators (which mostly consisted of running away from dogs) as they lived in the fields and pastures and woods of Hertfordshire. All in all, it was a mild punishment.

After the New Year, they were given new forms—that of two youth—and proceeded to a small village in Hampshire called Chawton. They were to board with a Reverend Davies who kept a small school with both paid boarders and day students. It was an excellent accommodation and different from many of the others where they had been in recent years. The post of portraying youth was one that they had not played in over fifty years, and both angels enjoyed their time in the strict Reverend Davies' household more than they usually did.

There was a large park, once a deer park of kings, just over a mile away to slip into and mischief to be had with other young men who were also training to be gentlemen. Their small little village lay down from an estate, Chawton House, where a fine family lived. But in the village, there was a little cottage which the two angels discovered was occupied by a widow and her two unmarried daughters (quite like the situation which they had just left in Meryton).

They worked at discovering new candidates for virtues or vices in Chawton, of course. The Reverend Davies was full of _Pride_ about his little school and his abilities. But the angels did not wish only to judge him or the people they saw in the pews at St. Nicholas Church. But being youth, they had a harder time meeting people outside of their age range. Perhaps that was part of their punishment?

But one of the women at that cottage was friendly and would often be found walking in Chawton Park whenever the two angels snuck away on a lark. Her name was Miss Austen. She was the _younger_ sister; her first name was Jane. After frequent meetings, she even asked for the two of them to call her Jane if she could call them George and John.

Jane confided that she liked to write, though women were generally not encouraged to put their names on their creations. But still, she enjoyed putting her observations onto paper and had actually composed novels! Her brother Henry was her agent in getting her novels published.

Miss Jane Austen shared details about a novel she had begun writing years ago, but which needed revision and strength. Soqedziel thought it remarkable that so many details paralleled the stories of the people they had just observed in Meryton. Over time, he slowly shared little bits of information about the interaction and romance between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Miss Austen was quite taken with his impressions and thought him an insightful youth, given his tender age.

"My novel is about First Impressions, and how they can be quite incorrect when one has a prideful outlook or a prejudiced view," commented Miss Austen to Soqedziel one day.

"Our friends experienced just that," remarked George with a rather wicked smile. "They both let their _Pride_ get in the way of making or accepting first impressions. _Jane_, I am sure that if you attempted it, you would do a bang-up job in writing about them. You mentioned that satire is a particular strength of yours."

"Oh, but they still found love in the end," asserted John.

Miss Austen thought John a sweet youth. She enjoyed the companionship of these two cousins who she found unexpectedly wise for being so young. "I do have a satirical eye, that is true, but readers love to see a happy conclusion to a story. Great love cannot be bound with a tragedy like Romeo and Juliet," asserted Miss Austen.

"I believe that if you attempt it, _your_ story may be as popular _as_ one of Mr. Shakespeare's!" insisted George.

"Heaven! This is high praise. And what a flatterer you are, George. I should expect something false or wicked if it weren't that in all other respects you are an honorable youth," she asserted.

"I am in agreement with George," declared John. "I think it shall be a masterpiece _and_ a great love story, Miss Austen."

* * *

A/N: I am posting the last chapter early as I am traveling and would have been gone.

Thank you for following my bit of whimsy. My college student assures me that everyone who writes fanfiction dives into this assignment of reckoning the characters or villains of their favorite book as one of the seven deadly sins; she was most discouraging!

I believe I was _heavily_ influenced for the characters of Soqedziel and Peliel (whose names I _did_ find on some _obscure angel registry,_ honest) by the characters of Crowley and Aziraphale from Good Omens. I've reread the book three times in anticipation of Amazon's production which is set to begin in a week (watch it if you can). It's been another one of my favorite books these past twenty years or so.

Random thoughts:

Henry V was known to be 6'3," so quite tall. I've always had a fondness for him because of Shakespeare's rendering, but it's probably that damned St. Crispin's Day speech:

_We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;  
For he to-day that sheds his blood with me  
Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile,  
This day shall gentle his condition;  
And gentlemen in England now a-bed  
Shall think themselves accurs'd they were not here,  
And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks  
That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day._

I suppose it helps that my best friend was born on St. Crispin's Day AND had a HUGE crush on Kenneth Branaugh so we watched that particular movie version over and over. But the Battle of Agincourt is one of those historical milestones. An end of the middle ages as it signaled when knights in armor (an institution) were no longer important. Anyone ever watch Connections the TV series?

The average height of a medieval man was 5' 8.25" It dropped in Regency times, the average height was 5' 5.75"! (Source Ohio University internet search).

There's a Marie Claire article that asserts that given average heights at the time, Mr. Darcy would have been 5'11" (and also that he would have powdered his hair!).

Today's average height in England is 5' 9.75"

A Blenheim Spaniel is super cute, Google them. Maybe Soqedziel created the breed?


End file.
